


Cloud Mountain 云雾山

by Rapunzel_JB



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Slash, sentinel, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzel_JB/pseuds/Rapunzel_JB
Summary: 已经作为警探搭档了一年多的Jim和Blair二人受Naomi邀请去她暂居的山中农庄过感恩节，Naomi一如既往地不带走一片云彩地跑掉后，两人开始四处探索。Jim发现了七个分别标着“力量”“狡猾”“忧郁”“色欲”“亲人”“回忆”和“预知”的瓶子……





	Cloud Mountain 云雾山

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemon Drop (quercus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quercus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cloud Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656) by [Lemon Drop (quercus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quercus/pseuds/Lemon%20Drop). 
  * A translation of [Cloud Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656) by [Lemon Drop (quercus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quercus/pseuds/Lemon%20Drop). 



> 译者的唠叨：因为太喜欢，忍不住就动手翻了。文采不够无法表达原文的美，请见谅。强烈推荐愿意的人看原文，给原作者点心心哦。  
> 中文翻译5W字。

爱是两个孤独的人互相保护、接触和回应。

——Rainer Maria Rilke

 

* * *

 

“Oh，亲爱的，”Naomi哄起了人，“你一定会 _爱_ 上这里的，太美了。树木都燃烧着秋天的颜色，空气中弥漫着薄雾。房子超大，每个房间都有壁炉。来和我一起过感恩节吧，来了你就知道了。”

“妈，我有工作的，还有一个我要对他负责的搭档。不能那么说走就走。”

“我知道他们给你休假的，就算臭条子也有休假。”

Blair瞥了眼Jim，知道他正在旁边的办公桌旁听着。他在几年前就授权Jim旁听他和妈妈的电话了，这比事后努力复述她华丽的发言容易。但Jim只是挑眉笑了下。真是指不上的家伙。

“来嘛，Blair？都几个月没见过你了，我想你。Jim也能来吗？”

这下轮到Blair挑起眉毛，坏笑了起来。“他肯定可以，妈妈，他会很高兴来的。”Jim小心地咳了声，但Blair无视了他。“不过还得看Simon的决定，你懂的。”

“那是当然。记下我的号码，去跟你们队长谈谈。”

“好吧，妈。给我地址和电话号码。”Blair在桌上的文件和杂物堆中胡乱摸找纸笔。

挂断电话，Blair看见Jim就站在旁边。他把纸片从Blair的手里抽出来。 “你真的想要我去吗，Chief？”

“还真的想。三小时车程的样子，就算为了路上有人陪也好啊。”

“还看上了我的卡车。”

“Yeah，好吧，你也知道我不想再让我的车子多跑里程了。”

Jim用纸轻敲了下Blair的额头，但没有拒绝邀请。

令人惊讶的是，Simon干脆地准了他俩的假。“Oh，管它呢，小的们，”他一边盯着咖啡滴滤，一边道，“Jim，你也知道，如果你今年再不休，假期就烂掉了。现在我们又人手到齐，组里也没那么忙了。去吧去吧。”他挥挥手，既是告诉他们现在可以走了，也是告诉他们可以休假去了。“帮我向你母亲问好。”

于是两人就动身了。

  

* * *

 

“老天爷啊，Sandburg，我们又不是要搬到外蒙古去。”Jim说着，把第二箱书扛进皮卡。

“你哼哼唧唧的只是因为我打算读书，而不是把所有注意力都集中在你身上。”

“首先，我没哼哼唧唧；其次，我才不稀罕你的注意力。”

“首先，你哼哼唧唧了；其次，你就是不能忍受自己不是我注意力的焦点。”

“胡说八道。”

“哪里胡说。当我的研究对象这么多年下来，你都爱上这感觉了，离了它不行。非做我宇宙的中心不可。”

“Sandburg，”Jim双臂交叉靠在卡车上，对这位室友怒目而视，“你说啥？当真的吗？你以为我喜欢当你论文的主题吗？”

“我可不是说说，我是确信。你就是怀念那感觉，所以才抱怨我这些书。”

Jim摇摇头，回到楼上去取他们的行李袋。“好吧好吧，随你。很高兴能给你的生活增添乐趣。”

“也没增添那么多乐趣呢。”但是Jim知道Blair在笑，所以没关系。他揉了下Blair的肩膀，轻轻地把他推到身前一步。

周五一下班，两人就满载着Naomi要求的用品出发了（真是超多的蜡烛啊，Jim思索着，还有那么多纱线，真不是假期好预兆）。大约一个半小时后两人停下来休息，吃点东西、冲个澡。这时天已经黑了，日落大约是四点半，而最后一缕暮光五点前就消逝了。

旅途的最后一小时在无声中度过。距离任何城市都太远了，收不到无线电信号，他们也决定不去听任何Blair带着的磁带。相反，他们默默地坐着，任一周的辛劳慢慢褪去。

  

* * *

 

Blair正在等待母亲。他这一生都在等她，而他也认为自己会继续等待着，直到在遥远的将来，她永远离开他的人生。他已习惯于等她。某种意义上，他依赖着对她的这份等待。等待Naomi比等待戈多好些，至少她有时还是会出现的。那些她出现的日子为他的生活赋予了形态，那是一种不规律的规律性，让他感到安慰。

所以他耐心地坐在卡车上，像往常一样坐在前排，看着他们驶上小瀑布的山丘地带，风景远去，将海湾留在身后。Jim沉默在坐他身边，那是他人生中的另一个安慰。总得来说，Blair是个快乐的人。

但“总得来说”并不意味着“完全都是”。不全都是快乐。他没有怨天尤人，飞来横祸、时运轮转，等等等等，这一切他都信。但他确实有种缺了什么的感觉，就好像有些东西没在该在的位置上。他想和妈妈谈谈，最好挑个Jim听不到的时候。

Sally Snow的死亡困扰着他。一切发生得那么突然。和Jim一起工作以来，起初是作为观察员，后来成为他的搭档，Blair已经目睹了太多暴力的后果：Susan Frasier的死亡只是太多太多死亡中的第一个。但是在她之前Blair从未见过生命从他认识的人身上被猛地夺走，从来没有见过年轻的友人被炸得飞过车子的引擎盖，这使得她成为他生命中一个特殊的人物。他觉得自己没法和母亲谈这些事，这些事儿太过分、实在太过分了。也许，可以和Jim说。

他瞥了眼Jim，发现他正在观察自己。“怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”

“你为什么看着我？”

有那么一会儿，Blair以为Jim又要开启一段荒唐的对话了，但他看到Jim搁置了这个想法。“你太安静了，Sandburg，发生什么事了？”

Blair望向车窗外。“我只是希望能和妈妈多聚些日子。”

他从余光看到Jim点了点头。“是啊，她确实神龙见首不见尾。”

“一贯如此，”他承认，“我从来不知道她什么时候会出现。挺有趣的，就好像突如其来的生日派对一样。只是我的派对永远不在正确的日子办，你懂的，从来没真正在我的生日、毕业典礼日或是节日当天办过。但她总能把它变成节日。”

“我能想象她怎么办到的。原版的流动的盛宴。”

“是的，”Blair笑了。他能理解。Naomi就是一本原版的流动的盛宴。“你觉得她怎样？”

Jim惊讶地看向他：“你妈妈？”他摇摇头，回过头重去看路。“我不知道你想要我说什么。”

“想到什么说什么吧。”

几秒钟后，Jim说：“我很羡慕你们的关系，她非常爱你。即使她会做傻事，别发火啊，你知道她是会犯傻的。就算她做傻事，也永远是出于对你的爱。她愿意为你挡枪子儿，Chief。”

意外地被Jim的话感动到，Blair只能点头。

“我喜欢Naomi，这并不意味着我不会偶尔想拧断她的脖子。靠，我有时候连 _你_ 的脖子都想拧呢，但我还是爱你。”

Blair觉得自己眼珠子都要掉出来了。他被震傻了，感动无限。“Jim，我，老天，谢谢你。Yeah，呃，我也是。”

“我知道，”Jim语气里带着得意，“你假装自己是那种情感外露的人，和你的感受挺匹配的，心理学辅修先生。但我敢打赌你其实说不出口。”

Blair知道Jim是对的。他说不出口，太尴尬了。他再次看向侧窗外，努力思考该说什么。“也许吧，不过，我能付诸行动。”

“我知道。”Jim听起来得意得少了些，所以Blair扭头去看他。Jim正在微笑。

“你真是个大蠢蛋。”

“这我也知道，”他们都笑了起来。“嗨，帮我倒点咖啡，好吗？”于是Blair从脚边的纸箱里拿出保温瓶，给两人各倒了杯咖啡。

 

* * *

 

终于，Jim叹了口气，瞄了眼Blair，他似乎正轻轻地打着瞌睡，每当车子一震，他头撞上侧窗玻璃时就醒那么一下。Jim对这位多年好友笑了。但是他们得留意一个岔道口，所以他碰了碰Blair的肩膀。“嗨，Chief。”看到Blair被惊到哼哼了一声，Jim大笑了起来。

“Oh，老兄。”

Jim可以感觉到Blair的体温随着尴尬的脸红略有上升。

“这声音性感哦，Sandburg，女士们一定喜欢。”

“混蛋，”Blair毫不热情地回应着，咔咔作响地伸了伸懒腰。Jim知道Blair知道这会让他很抓狂。

“干嘛？”

“地图拿出来，是时候搞清楚在哪儿拐弯了。”Jim打开车内的地图灯，自动调节了自己的视力。

Blair在他越来越一塌糊涂的背包里翻找着。Jim总是威胁要把这包丢掉，但其实两人都知道它除了装东西外，还承载着重要的意义。实际上，Jim在光明节的最后一夜给Blair买了个新包，装在纸盒里，藏在Jim楼上衣柜的最顶上。他想，既然Blair肯定会背个背包来参加他的退休晚宴，不如趁早准备个好看点的吧。

“好咧，”Blair终于把皱皱巴巴的地图抽了出来，举到头顶的灯光下。“我们过了弗农山庄了没？”

“过了，那会儿你正呼噜震天响呢。我们已经到内陆了。”Jim迅速瞄了眼地图，Blair调整地图的角度，方便他看。“我们要找的是一个小小的拐弯，通向云雾山的。”

Blair把地图凑到离脸更近，最终他把眼镜推到头顶，凑近了猛看。“真不敢相信这是我的字，”他喃喃道，“好吧，我找到了。”他把眼镜放下来，关掉了地图灯，眯着眼睛透过挡风玻璃往外张望。“把大灯开一会儿，反正对面似乎没人过来。”

 “来回方向上都好几英里没见一辆车经过了。”Jim表示同意，打开了车头灯。他们无言地行驶了几分钟，然后Jim满意地咕哝了一声。云雾山，五英里。

“听我说，我们并不是真的要开进云雾山去，”Blair提醒他。“我们要找的是一条往右拐的路，上山方向的。我妈说，那里有棵大橡树，树上钉着个十字架，上面有花和冰棍棒，估计是有人敲进去的。

Jim有点不舒服地瞥了Blair一眼：“冰棍棒？”

Blair摇摇脑袋。“我只是在读我记下来的东西。”

Jim耸耸肩。他保持大灯开着，放慢了车速。哨兵的感官是很有用，但再有用也不能对抗快速行驶中的满载皮卡的惯性。又过了几分钟，他看到了十字架上钉子的反光。他进一步放慢车速，小心地向右打了个急拐，路似乎直通山上了。“老天，难怪很容易错过。”

“鲍勃和克莱尔，永生永世，1997年。”驶过肃穆的墓碑时，Blair读出了声，然后他也把注意力转向了前方狭窄的道路。“我妈说这条路会先上坡一小段，然后就水平了，但是路开始了平了以后，会很拐，所以你也许——”Jim猛地把车往左打了一把，Blair一把抓住仪表板，“你也许会想开慢点。”

Jim不得不同意。他是得开慢点。Naomi说这条路拐来拐去真不是开玩笑的。显然，修这条路没有牺牲任何一棵树。相反，这条路根本是绕着巨大的雪松和橡树做蛇形前进。皮卡车的顶部经常蹭到树木的低枝上。

“你看过里程表吗？我们还要再开两英里多一点。”Blair提醒他。

“ _知道_ ，Sandburg。”Jim一边说一边再次减速。道路几乎完全为雪松针和橡树的金色落叶覆盖，他可以听到它们在轮胎下嘎吱作响。

“好了，好了， _就是这里_ ！”Blair几乎大喊出声，Jim这回在一个标着云山农庄的邮箱位置向左转弯。一个小小的木牌进一步细数了农庄有苹果、苹果酒和黑莓出售。车道是鹅卵石铺就，Jim通过车身的震动就能断定，但隔着厚厚一层落叶他看不到底下任何路面。然后他看到了前方一盏灯。

如释重负，Jim把车停到大房子前面，熄掉了发动机。Naomi正站在屋前门廊的灯光下，穿着牛仔裤和层层叠叠的运动衫，看起来真像她的儿子。她立于斑驳的巨大白桦树之下，挥舞着一把斧头，正在把大段橡木劈成引火柴。Jim认为决不能允许Naomi那样纤细又晕乎的人靠近斧头，所以他跳出卡车，冲向她身边。“让我来吧。”他坚持说道，温和地从她手里抽走斧子。她感激地笑了起来，擦拭了额头的汗水，然后转向Blair。

“妈妈，”Blair紧紧抱住她。“真希望你能留几天。”

“我会回来的，宝贝儿。整个感恩节我们都一起过。”

他撇了撇嘴，但还是点头，保持了沉默。“上车吧，”他说道，“Jim？”

“你去停车吧，Chief。我先劈会儿柴。”Jim想给他们一点时间独处。也许是因为他自己的母亲那么多年前就离开了，Jim能体会Blair想与母亲一起待一会儿的愿望。他下决心至少今天、以及Naomi假期回来的这段时间里，要让Blair得偿所愿。

他转回手头的活儿，享受着手中斧头的触感，和新鲜砍伐的雪松和橡树的气味。可别活干到一半引发离神了，于是他并没有任由自己的感官迷走太远，而是转而去听朋友们的对话。

“你能来我真是太高兴了，亲爱的，”他听到Naomi对Blair说，“我很想你。”

“看着真不像你啊，Naomi，”Blair的声音中带着疑虑，“离群索居，居然还劈柴。”

“Oh小宝贝儿，你不记得我们在斯莫基山脉度过的夏天了吗？除了星期六进城，我们整天都见不到一个人呢。”她再次亲吻Blair，手抚过他的头发，然后转向Jim。“放下斧头，警探。”她声音放低，一本正经。Jim服从了。

“遵命，长官？”

她向Jim伸出双臂。Jim把斧头抡进大块橡木的中心，然后紧紧地拥抱她，把她举到离地几十公分。她开心地大叫起来。所有的女人都喜欢这样，Jim大笑着想。他们亲了一下，她对他笑了。“谢谢你能来，还帮忙载Blair。”

“我的荣幸，Naomi。今晚你还需要更多引火柴吗？还是我们现在就开始卸行李？”

“可以再多劈一些吗？木头管够，只是我生火技术不太行，需要很多的引火柴。”Jim再次拿起斧头，下决心给她留下足够用几年的引火柴，不论她生火水平多惨都管够。“Oh，谢谢你。Blair，我们开车绕一圈回来，我指给你看厨房在哪里。”她爬进驾驶室，坐到座位的当中等他。Jim拍了拍Blair的背，打发他跟上。

“你有没有注意到那些桦树，亲爱的？”Jim听到她在开走的路上问Blair。

 

* * *

Blair知道Jim在做什么，并因此爱他。爱。哇，听到禁欲主义的Ellison先生漫不经心地说出“我爱你”真是把他惊到了，不过他非常喜欢。

“是啊，我看到桦树了。怎么了？那树有什么该注意的吗？”

“好吧，你只管到处看看，有什么就和我说。现在，这边，沿着这条车道开往车库，然后掉个头倒车。”Naomi指导他。

“老天爷，妈，这个地方有多大？”

“Oh，你会爱上这里的，让我想起纳尼亚。好像所有的壁橱都能通向其他房间，走廊无穷无尽。”Blair抵达了车库，这边看着简直像电影龙凤配里的场景。按照Naomi的吩咐，他盘旋下坡，开到后面，然后驶回陡峭的山坡上。车库显然很新，但他们最初看到的屋子部分绝对有百岁高龄了。

“是的，”Naomi表示同意。“那边是这片地皮上最早的建筑了。最初只是个大型的长方建筑，就用他们从地上找的石头垒的，然后下一任主人进行了扩建，再下一任继续扩建。就像四座房子建成连体一样，沿着山体往上造。好吧，这边，停车。”

这里紧靠着短短的木质楼梯井，通往宽阔的雪松木铺成的阳台，阳台沿着房子整个背面较新的部分一直延伸到拐过一个转角。透过闪闪发光的全景窗户，Blair可以看到一个巨大的厨房。“哇。”

他们把装满食物、纱线和叮当作响的瓶装葡萄酒和啤酒的箱子运进厨房，丢到贴了白色瓷砖的厨房圆桌和有着大理石面板的柜子上。Jim也到了，一身大汗，为自己能帮上忙而深感满足。令他非常惊讶的是，厨房里有张巨大的沙发。一张白色的沙发。“厨房里有张沙发。”他皱着眉头告诉Naomi，但她只是笑。Blair折返出去取两人的行李袋和他的背包。当他摇摇晃晃地走进来时，Jim抓走了两个行李袋，只留个背包给他，两人跟着Naomi穿过粉刷成赭石、红色、金色和蓝色的宽敞又亮堂的走廊。“Chief，你看到厨房里那张沙发了吗？”他的问题让Blair觉得很有趣，这时Naomi推开了一处双开门，门内是一间大卧室。

“这边，”她自豪地说，“Jim，我觉得你可以睡这里。Blair嘛，”她带领他们继续沿走廊前行。“这里是给你的。”她又推开了一处双开门，面前是另一间巨大的卧室。

“我了个去，妈妈，到底谁住在这里？”

“你还记得Sant'angelos吗？”

“妈！”Blair震惊地睁大了双眼。

“别，亲爱的，Lou不再贩毒了。他转型去做合法生意，赚了好几百万，然后不干了。现在他和Lydia正在环南海航行呢。他们让我呆在这里，直到他们回来。”

“两位Sandburg，你们有什么要跟我交代的吗？”

“Oh，Jim，”Naomi把手放在他的前臂上，声音迷人。“只是Lou以前做过些非法的事情。但是现在已经金盆洗手了，都好多年不干了，我发誓。追诉时效早过啦。”

Blair斜眼去瞧Jim，Jim耸了耸肩，把Blair的行李袋丢到他床上，然后沿着走廊回到自己的房间。

“Jim，”Naomi一边说一边从Blair的房间直接走入了他的房间，让他非常意外，“我忘了告诉你们，你俩的房间是互通的。”

“明白了。”Blair能从Jim的声音中听出他仍对Sant'angelos和他们的犯罪史抱有不安。他对自己笑笑，一边把背包和行李袋扔到巨大的床上。

不过，Blair也知道Jim总是很难对Naomi动真火。而Blair，就算是她儿子，也一样觉得她太甜美、太吸引人，让人无法长时间生她的气。两个可悲的男人啊。“好吧，Naomi。我不是以警察身份来的，但是如果让我看到什么非法的东西……”

“不会的，真的，那是多少年前的事儿了。”她双臂交叉地靠在门框上，对着他微笑着。Blair来到她身后，伸手搂上她的腰间。

“我饿了，”他低声说，亲了下妈妈施了脂粉的脸颊，流连着她熟悉又令人怀念的香气。

“来吧，炉子上有蔬菜汤，还有冷舌三明治等着你们。”

“Mm，舌头啊，好吃。”Jim说。Blair很肯定他只是部分开玩笑。Jim跟着这对母子回到厨房。“我应该冲个澡，”他抱歉道，但Naomi只是朝他招手。

“坐嘛坐嘛，能再见到你我真开心。很高兴你能来。”

“Yeah，好吧，Simon欠我们一个假期，我们都有多少个感恩节无休了啊，Chief？”

“似乎所有感恩节我们都在干活。”

Jim点点头。“是的，我都不记得哪个感恩节我没在局里吃晚饭或者整整忙完一天才回家了。要我说，感恩节那天坏人往往呆在家里。当然，普通警察们会忙着家暴出警，但重案组一般比较清静。”

Blair皱了下眉，他不确定是否想让妈妈听家暴的事。但她只是明白地点头，呷着葡萄酒。“我以前听说，”她诚恳地对Jim说，“橄榄球大赛的日子对妻子来说不好过，真的吗？”

“我觉得是醉酒的日子不好过，不过因为大醉通常发生在有大型球赛的日子，所以大概也能这么说吧。”

“那满月的日子呢？”

“哦耶，”Jim喝了口啤酒，坐得更笔直了，“Naomi，满月发生的那些事儿啊。每个人都比平时更疯癫一点，常识都好像飞出了窗外。也许犯罪量没有增加，但是犯罪情节更诡异，你明白吗？

“比如有那么一次，人们到处往星巴克的窗户上扔咖啡，于是就把重案组叫来了。你相信吗？一群反星巴克者还是什么者的，买了大概是西雅图最好的咖啡，然后拿它去扔星巴克。真是一塌糊涂。”

“好吧，我觉得星巴克的咖啡尝着 _烘过头_ 了，”她说，“但我不会往他们窗户上扔咖啡的。”

“这就是你和他们在满月时的区别啦。你神游别处，而他们跑去扔咖啡。”

“今晚是什么月相？”

Jim看着Blair。

“亏凸月。新月是二十五号。”

“你怎么会知道这种事情的？”

Blair只是耸耸肩，欣然享受关注。Naomi说：“他一直都知道，Jim。即使还是小孩子的时候，日出、月升、哪些行星可见，他都知道。”她话语中带着骄傲，就算这事儿有点儿傻，还是让Blair非常高兴。他急忙喝了口红酒。

Blair真的不清楚自己是怎么知道的。这只是他大脑的某个部分会自动留意的那些事情中的一桩。头一回，他开始好奇这是否与他对哨兵的兴趣有关。也许在文字产生之前，哨兵可能会需要有人帮他们留心这些事？以便他们知道什么时候该狩猎，什么时候可能遭到攻击？有意思。他以前从未想到这方面去。

当他从迷你神游中恢复过来时，发现Jim和Naomi正热火朝天地讨论风水的好处。

“但是你想想，Jim，一个房间的布置会影响到人的感觉和行为，这完全 _有道理_ 啊。如果太阳老是晃眼，你就很难看清东西，会让你面部紧绷，影响你的整个身体。这还只是一个例子。”

“那就拉窗帘嘛。我想要事物是 _我_ 想要的样子，而不是一些陌生人认为它们应该是什么样子。毕竟那是我的家。”

她挑起眉毛。“我就那一次、挪了你一张沙发。”

Jim慷慨地挥了挥啤酒瓶。“Oh，管他呢，Naomi，你可以随时挪我的沙发。”他们顿时大笑了起来。Blair有点不舒服。Jim话里是不是有性暗示啊？

Naomi跳了起来。“我去热汤。Blair，你能把三明治从冰箱里拿出来吗？”

Blair觉得自己的胃做了个开心的直体后空翻。“Jim，你一定会爱上我妈的舌头三明治的。”

“你们就等着看我做了什么甜点吧。”

Blair看着Jim，后者回以微笑，然后用啤酒和他干了个杯。 “我会爱上的，Chief，我保证。”

你还爱 _我_ 呢，Blair想着，自己都有点惊讶，然后也回以微笑。“是啊。”

 

* * *

当Naomi亲吻他俩晚安时，Jim决意撤退，好给他们时间独处。但她显然想要冥想，所以Jim有那么一会儿可以独享Blair的时间了。他们把互通的门打开，然后开始拆行李。每个卧室都有独立的壁炉和浴室，卧室和浴室都有超大的窗户，正对着外面的树林。Blair曾说过现在是亏凸月，有足够的月光洒在树林上。Jim看到一只鹿优雅地走进香草花园，另一只正在啃玫瑰丛。一只浣熊急急忙忙地穿过院子，还有负鼠们挤在橡树的根部围了一圈。

“Jim？Jim？”他意识到Blair在近旁的暖意。“你刚才离神了？”

“有一点，”他承认，指了指浴室窗外，“外头真的很漂亮。”

“好吧，今晚只能你说啥我信啥了，明天你可以指给我看看。我说啊，我想洗澡，但这个窗户让我神经紧张，你有看到窗帘什么的吗？”

Jim开了灯检视，但不管是谁设计的这浴室，他要么不知道谦逊二字怎么写，要么是坚信外头的树林已经足够满足任何隐私需求了。Blair叹了口气。Jim知道Blair是一个谦逊的男人，他脱光光的时候总是有点不自在。“这样吧，我们点几根他们备着的蜡烛，那些苹果味的闻着真不错。”

于是他们呆在各自的浴室里，在明灭的烛光下脱了衣服，Jim高兴地嗅着蜡烛散发出的苹果香气。洗澡水水温很高，水量又大，所以他们可以同时洗。Jim能听到Blair在另一个房间里水花泼溅的声音，控制不住笑意。至少对于哨兵来说，这简直跟一起洗澡差不多亲密了。

Jim把自己裹进浴室门背后发现的毛巾布睡袍里，走到Blair的房门口。Blair坐在床上，已经穿好了衣服，正用毛巾擦干头发，一边试图阅读一本老要翻倒的平装书。Jim看了Blair几秒钟，然后说：“晚安，Chief，睡个好觉。”

Blair抬起头，微笑着对他说。“Yeah，你也好好睡，Jim。早上见。”

“早上见。”Jim关上门。然后他又想了想，还是把门打开留了条缝。以防万一。

第二天早上Jim起床时，Blair还在睡觉。他悄悄地从相邻的门往里偷瞄了一眼，确保他没事，然后蹑手蹑脚溜进了厨房。Naomi似乎也还没起床，所以他花了几分钟时间搜寻咖啡和滤网，然后给自己搞了一碗麦片加酸奶。麦片加酸奶，Jim一边饶有兴致地嚼得嘎吱作响，一边想着，要是让朋友们看到我现在居然吃这个……

Jim端着咖啡站到通往阳台的玻璃滑门边，眺望着小院子。有人在周边种了玫瑰，就是昨晚小鹿搞破坏的那些顽强的小树丛。他决定喝完咖啡就去散个步。

听到点声音，他转过头去，看到Naomi在打呵欠。“Oh，早安，Jim，”她一边打招呼一边朝咖啡走去，“咖啡真是可怕的瘾头，但是我可还不想放弃呐。”

Jim笑了，他听到Sandburg说过好多次同样的话。“你到这里多久了，Naomi？”

Naomi呼吸着杯中咖啡的香气，顿了顿才答道，“差不多两个月了，我9月中到的，他们就在我到达的那天离开的，所以我只是被带着飞速地逛了一圈，还留下几十桩事情要做。到目前为止，我挺享受的。一直在画画、织毛衣。还读书。Oh，”她微微脸红了，“我还在把我能记得的Blair还是个小男孩时候跟我一起做过的事情写下来。我觉得他会喜欢的。”

Jim想起了自己早已不在的母亲，想起了自己关于她的破碎记忆。“我觉得他会爱死的，Naomi，你知道他很爱你。”

她脸更红了，只是盯着自己的咖啡看。“我知道。我还知道我不值得他这样。”她抬起头，Jim听到她的心跳加速，然后她深吸了一口气。“你生我气吗，Jim？你从来没有说起过。”

他几乎被这个问题震惊到。如果她十八个月前这么问……但如今问的话。

终于，他回答道：“不再生气了，我本该做得更好的。他是我最好的朋友。”

他转身背对她，感到尴尬，有点羞愧。“我对自己生气更多些，Naomi，我觉得我迫使Blair放弃了一切。”他停下来，苦涩的话语让他透不过气来。出于责任感、一种义务，他继续说道，“如果我能早些听他说话，我们本可以一起想出些对策的。

“所以，不，我没生你的气。至少没气很久。”

她站到他旁边，一起眺望着苍白的黎明逐渐给白霜覆盖的草坪和树木染上一层细腻的粉红色。“我生气过。生我自己的气，因为我没有尊重他的隐私，因为我没有给予他应得的尊重。也生你的气，因为你对他那么不好。还生我朋友的气，就是那个出版商，他真是个混蛋。”Jim挑起了眉毛，他过去从没听Naomi说过“混蛋”二字。“现在，我只是感到羞愧。”

“他是个好人，Naomi，你把他养育得很好。”

“你要照顾好他，Jim。我必须确信在他的新生活里，有人照看着他。”

“以我的生命保证”，他答应，字字真心。她点点头，仍然盯着户外。

“妈妈？”

他们一起回头。Blair穿着厚厚的白袜子、红格子的拳击短裤，和一件白色旧T恤，卷毛胡乱立在头上。

“yes，亲爱的？”

他走近亲吻了Naomi。“你还好吗？”

她搂住Blair：“我很好。”然后大声亲了下他的脸颊，他笑了起来。

Jim看着两人，微笑地嘬着咖啡。“那，今天有什么计划？”

“嗯，首先我要让Blair穿件长袍省得感冒，然后我们去吃早餐。之后我打算带你们四处转转。”

“话说，你是要去哪儿啊？”Jim问，悄悄地看着搭档干掉了咖啡，然后可怜巴巴地望向自己空空如也的杯子。

“我在陶斯的朋友们正在搞摄影展。挺重要的展览，纽约和伦敦的买家都会飞过来看。我们是多年的朋友了，我很想去陪陪他们。但是展览只有几天的时间，所以我会及时回来过感恩节的，我们可以在这里庆祝节日。”

Jim边笑边去煮第二壶咖啡。“我们会准备好火鸡和各种装饰来等你的，Naomi。”

“Oh，Jim，谢谢你！”Jim感到Naomi的手臂环着他的腰、拥抱他，就像Blair昨晚拥抱她一样。他后仰一点，享受着她的体温，然后转过身去亲了她一下。Blair在她身后仔细观察他们。

“过来，Chief，”Jim伸出手臂。Blair困惑地走近，然后Jim迅速把他也一起揽入怀抱。

 

* * *

Jim早于急救人员三十秒到达。Blair正坐在小瀑布城警署门前滚烫的沥青路面上，浑身都是那孩子的鲜血。那是鲜红的动脉血，已经渗入了Blair的白T恤、牛仔裤和头发。他紧紧拥着小姑娘破碎的身体。在他面前，跪着Maeve Gallagher，正在尖叫着、尖叫着、尖叫着。

Jim急于赶到搭档身边，冲出卡车的时候差点摔了出来。医护人员在四处奔跑，把他推到一旁，去将小姑娘从Blair怀中抱走。上帝啊，那是Sally Snow，Blair从一个毒窝里救出那个小姑娘后，就和她交上了朋友。Jim把手放在Blair身上，把他拉开，小心翼翼地触摸、嗅探，查了又查。但是Blair的伤口都是看不见的、内在的，是情感的伤害。小姑娘的养母仍在尖叫个不停。

“发生了什么事？发生了什么事？”Jim一边轻拍Blair的胸口检查是否有伤，一边无法自控地一遍遍询问。Blair只是摇头。

“我、我也不知道，我刚出去买百吉饼了，一定是刚发生的事。”

Jim转身看去，然后挡到Blair和血肉模糊的尸体之间。现场挤满了医护人员，全都在激烈地喊话，其中一个在打手机，还有一个抱着哭泣的Gallagher太太。两辆巡逻车封锁了街道，一个警察在指挥车流绕道。几米开外停着辆Caddy旧车，引擎罩嵌在了被砸歪的电线杆上。透过午后令人眼花的阳光，Jim的视力能看到电线杆和车上黏着的血迹、布片和皮肤。

他回头观察Blair，他的朋友。Blair脸色苍白汗湿，但是很镇静。“你没受伤。”他摇摇头。“好的，Chief。医护人员已经控制了场面，我陪你进去，把这身衣服换了吧。”他在心里默默地补充道：把这身血迹洗掉。

“我没事，我还得去录口供。”Jim没有再催Blair，共度的多年时光教会了他什么时候该让步，他从Blair的声音和头部的倾斜姿势中读出了决心。但他仍把手放在Blair的肩膀上，一起等待轮到他们接受询问。

 

* * *

 

从弗农山回程的途中Blair异常安静，他们在那里送Naomi上了开往西雅图的灰狗巴士。Jim知道Blair想念母亲。见鬼， _他_ 也想念Naomi，尽管她有时古怪又烦人。但是，虽然为人古怪，又或许正是因为她的古怪，她还是对Blair很重要，所以她对Jim也很重要。

“听我说，Chief，我们在农庄的这段时间里，你有什么想做的吗？我知道你带了很多书来，需要我每天在特定时间段里留你一个人呆着，或是让你每天独处几个小时吗？你想出去徒步或是干点别的什么吗？”

Blair对他微笑，让Jim高兴地期待了起来。“我们就随性而来好了，Jim。你想做什么，我都同意。我是想读会儿书，不过这也没什么大不了的。我、呃、我想我可以写写我们是怎么破了Burnes的谋杀案的。Simon提的建议，说这案子里我们的破案方式可能挺有用的，因为过程里没有直接用到你的感官，你懂的。”

Jim点了点头。他们是靠中规中矩的侦探手段抓住了Barney Burnes。累得跟狗一样，但除了靠常识破案之外，确实没有用到Jim的感官。“Yeah，好主意，我会帮你一起写的。”他对Blair咧嘴一笑，表示自己在开玩笑，可惜Blair已经开始兴奋地点头了。

“那 _太棒_ 了，谢谢你。Yeah，我们一起写好，然后我把它投给犯罪学月刊去。”Jim本想争辩下，但是Blair的表情说服了他。何况既然是Simon建议的，他又有啥办法争辩呢。

但是当他们回到农庄的时候，Jim坚持认为必须探索一下这栋房子和院子。“我对这个地方还没什么概念，”他承认，“这地方太大了，组合得还很奇怪。既然我们要照管一阵子，我想了解下我们照管的东西。而且，”他补充了个Blair一听绝对会同意的理由，“我们应该检查下把Naomi一个人留在这儿会不会有什么潜在问题。”

于是他们从屋子最古老的部分、他们最初到达那晚看到的那栋石屋开始。Jim递给Blair一个记事本和一支铅笔，并从卡车上拿了个大号手电筒过来。

石屋基本上就是一个大房间，北墙大部分是壁炉，开了保暖用的小窗。带一个简陋的厨房，只有两个水槽和一个水龙头，以及一个老式水泵。壁炉前放着几把老旧的椅子，铺着厚厚的坐垫。一扇木质前门，装有老式的闩锁手柄。墙上挂着一只雄鹿头。但房间很干净，没有臭鼬或浣熊闯进来宾至如归。

有一面墙被敲掉了部分，通往上山的台阶。最初是建为卧室，供石屋里拥挤的住户居住的，如今大部分房间都当仓库用了——存放着没人会想读第二遍的书籍、旧杂志上的泛黄照片，以及一个浴室。Jim感觉到Blair紧贴着他以便越过他朝那个巨大的淡黄色珐琅爪脚浴缸和配套的水槽、马桶以及一扇又高又窄的窗户张望，那扇窗正对着一个菜园，园子里如今除了卷心菜和多耔的生菜外再没有别的植物了。“这浴缸真棒”，Blair嘴上说说，但听上去并没多少亲身尝试的热情。

“可惜发霉了。”Jim说道，两人朝着狭窄的走廊走去。

最后的房间显然曾经用作主卧室，但已经被改建成了客厅之类的。Jim和Blair在深色、厚重的家具组成的迷宫中漫步。Jim觉得那些家具的年纪远超房屋本身。他认为屋子的这部分可能是在第二次世界大战之后的繁荣时期建成的，但是那些红木餐柜、中式橱柜和大餐桌得有百年历史了。

南墙高处有一扇巨大的彩色玻璃窗，蓝色和绿色的光线透过窗子照进来。对面是两个沉重的嵌入式书柜，书柜中间的墙上挂着一块雕刻粗糙的石匾。Jim想，那刻着的是一个男性，须发中缠绕着树叶。他看着Blair坐进一个深绿色的天鹅绒双人沙发，架起双腿，直到Jim拍了拍他的鞋子。Blair说：“我喜欢这里。”Jim点了点头，坐到Blair身旁，把他的脚搬到自己膝上。

“是啊，”他终于答道，一边往后靠去，陷入柔软的靠垫，“看来有人很中意这个房间。”双人沙发不同寻常地深，靠垫也厚实舒适，两人都坐舒服了，聆听起屋子里的寂静。只有不知何处的一个老时钟滴答作响着，打破寂静。Jim专心倾听时，可以听到风过雪松的声响，以及远处一只猫头鹰的鸣叫声。就算是他的耳朵也听不到更多了。

Jim看向Blair，发现他已经打起了瞌睡。Jim找了个舒服的姿势，决定等到Blair自然醒。他闭上眼睛，把头靠在了沙发的靠背顶上。他感到身体又沉又放松，完全不想挪窝。

Blair猛地一颤，Jim醒了。“呜哇，”Blair一边说着，一边把脚从Jim的膝上放下来，“做了个坠落的梦。”

“你还好吧？”

“没事、没事，”Blair揉了揉眼睛，“我睡了多久了？”

Jim看看手表，发现两人已经在那里坐了将近四十分钟了。“我们一定是累惨了。”

“切，我们何曾睡饱过。”

“这里真好。”

“Yeah，目前为止我最爱这个房间。”

Jim再次环视了下深色的家具、墙纸和大壁炉：“晚饭后我们再回来吧，到时候生个火。”

“最好先检查下烟囱。”

Jim点了点头，对于哨兵来说，这事儿很容易。“明天我们再去检查房子的其余部分。”

 

* * *

 

 “Sally！”Blair高兴地和小姑娘打招呼，“你一个人在街上做什么呢？”

“等Maeve姨妈，”她盯着Blair背后的玻璃门回答，“她说她 _马上_ 就出来了，要帮我买甜甜圈呢。”

Blair忍不住微笑：“甜甜圈是我朋友Jim最喜欢的食物，你也爱吃吗？”

“Maeve姨妈说有一百万种甜甜圈哪。”

“差不多吧。”

“Sally！”Sally的养母一边唤着sally的名字一边从法院走出来，Blair推测她是去了儿童服务部门。“Oh，拜托了宝贝儿，不要一个人跑出来。你年纪还小，不能一个人在小瀑布城的马路上乱跑。”

“姨妈讲的是对的哦，Sally。”Blair一边赞同Sally姨妈的说法，一边觉得自己真是老得不行了。他是什么时候变成了大人了呢？

“好的，Maeve姨妈，但是我好想看看一百万种甜甜圈。”

Gallagher太太对Blair使了个眼色，后者对她报以心有戚戚焉的微笑。Jim八成也想见识那一百万种甜甜圈吧。

“玩得开心。”他一边喊，一边转身走进法院大厅。他和一个助理地方检察官约了时间，来过一遍下周再次出庭作证的内容。Sally激动地对他挥挥手，然后牵起养母的手，蹦蹦跳跳地跟在她身后，显然迫不及待地要离开儿童服务部门去拜访甜甜圈店。Blair目送她踩着舞步跳过马路，小裙子翻飞，然后微笑淡去。他希望这会儿自己也能去甜甜圈店。

 

* * *

 

第二天的早晨甚至比前日更阴冷。Jim透过厨房那没有窗帘的大窗户观察天色，想知道接下来会遇上什么天气。水槽旁有个收音机，但他还没来得及打开，Blair就冲进了房间。

“额滴个神哪。”他心无旁骛地向咖啡挺进，甚至都没看Jim一眼。“比女巫的咪咪还冷！比挖井大叔的屁股还冷！比——”

“我领会精神了，Chief，”Jim干巴巴地说，又嘬了口咖啡，“帮你换成无咖啡因的咖啡如何？”

“抱歉。”Blair给了Jim一个迷人的笑容，那是个迷糊的早安微笑，让Jim意识到Blair在过去几个月有多疲惫不堪。Jim已经很久、很久没见他这样的笑容了，他的心为他的朋友兼搭档绞紧了。Jim还清晰记得当初自己是如何艰难地适应了军队的生活，退役后又改行到规则大不相同的执法部门。

“你今早看着不错，”他一边说一边感到自己老脸红了。为了掩饰尴尬，他赶紧补充了一句：“我们早上可以探索一下庭院，如果你高兴的话。也许还能去看下苹果园。”

“oh嗨，我可乐意了。”Jim又思索起自己已经多久没见Blair早上那么精力充沛了。大概去年夏天的露营以后就没见过了吧。在他们一起的几年时间里，Blair一直行走在精疲力尽的边缘：在学校，在警校，现在又到了重案组。但直到最近那疲惫才写到了脸上、刻进了身体。

“Naomi说还有苹果酒储存在某处。”

Jim点了点头。“是的，有个地窖什么的，建在山体里。她指给我看水源和电源开关的时候告诉我的。”Blair喝了一大口咖啡，Jim想不通为什么他都不会被热咖啡烫到扁桃体。

把餐盘塞进洗碗机后（Jim的loft里可没装洗碗机这样的奢侈品），两人立刻把自己厚实地武装到了牙齿。Blair看起来像堆行走的衣物，他穿了那么多层衣服，还戴上了那顶搞笑的蹲点监视专用Elmer Fudd帽。Jim窃笑起来，因俏皮的Blair在漫长的冬眠后终于重新出现而感到万分宽慰。

云雾山上有十英亩的苹果园，在收获和榨汁季节过后，如今都处在休眠期了。他们漫步穿过一个有些年头的果园，里面的果树长着木瘤、枝干扭曲，然后他们又经过了一个新多了的果园。大多数树叶都已经掉落了，地面堆满了松脆的黄叶。Jim在里面翻找着，终于发现了一片完美的苹果叶，将它塞进了胸前的口袋。然后他继续搜寻，直到又帮Blair也找到一枚，Blair庄重地接了过去。

两人找到了地窖的对开木门，拉开来，发现了许多半加仑装的苹果酒。Jim小心翼翼地拿其中一瓶闻了闻，向Blair保证酒不涩口，然后一起搬了两箱到大屋。苹果酒冰冷甘冽的味道唤回了Jim童年时代的记忆：自己和小朋友们在车道上打篮球的时候，妈妈在家为他们准备苹果酒。放学后和Steve喝一杯的时光。还有万圣节。他没有问Blair回忆起了什么。

 

* * *

 

Blair往干燥的苹果枯叶堆中深深地踢了一脚，享受着枯叶在脚下碎裂的簌簌轻响。随着他一路挺进，身后尘土飞扬。呼出的气息流淌在他身后，在冷冽的空气中凝结出一条轨迹。他不怎么喜欢寒冷的天气，但仍可以体会其中之美，而此刻真是非常美丽。

他悄悄地注视自己的朋友在前方大步迈进，有时放慢脚步去研究一根特别扭曲的树枝、一只盯着他看的黑唱鸫，或是藏在树根处的老鼠们。Jim的表情放松，带着点笑容，沉溺在整天的愉快和自由中。然后，Jim回过身对他微笑，Blair发现自己不自禁地回以微笑，一阵轻松感在胸中满溢开来。

Blair和Jim各从地窖里搬了一个半加仑装的苹果酒塑料桶回来，两人将芳香甘冽的美酒倒入手心，像猫猫狗狗喝水一样品尝。Blair的手还有点黏糊，舔嘴唇的时候，仍能尝到甜美的回味。甜得像美好的日子，甜得像摆脱了乏味日常的自由。

但当Jim转回房屋的方向时，微笑从Blair唇边消失了。这个世界上怎么可能还存在着甜美的东西呢？他见识了太多东西，已经无法相信甜蜜的存在了。然而在这里他却很开心，真心地高兴，他在心中强调。与Jim一起，让幸福成为可能。而与Jim一起意味着要学会接受死亡和暴力与苹果酒的甜美以及和挚友徜徉苹果园的幸福并存。

两人回到院子，一路上经过小鹿啃过的玫瑰花丛和囊地鼠打过洞的草坪，走上阳台台阶。Blair转身望向这片土地，沉浸在初冬一片寂静的寒意中。长久以来，经历了那么多事情后，他的心已经几乎冻结。他不再是那个活泼卷毛，也再回不去当初了。然后他转过身注视Jim，看着他进屋前把鞋子上带的泥土敲下来。他需要和Jim谈谈。Jim能懂。

 

* * *

 

Jim长出了口气，从书中抬起头。天色太暗，就算他也无法继续阅读了。但是夕阳渐褪的光线如此充满温暖和慰藉，他很不乐意用人造光来充斥房间。他把苹果叶夹入书页做标记，然后合上书，放到他慵懒躺着的靠椅边那张斑驳的枫树圆桌上。

斜斜射进来的落日余晖让他注意到房间内一些之前完全没有发现的细节。灰尘在蜂蜜色的光线中漂浮，将他的注意力吸引到白色的石膏天花板上，然后是中央那一圈葡萄藤叶环绕的五个菠萝雕塑。太阳继续西下，突然间，一个闪烁的光斑映入眼帘。

Jim往左看去，发现在书籍中夹杂了七个彩色的小玻璃瓶。瓶子的尺寸和形状大致相同，每个约五英寸高，但是有着不同颜色和形状的瓶塞。他站起身，伸展了下背部的肌肉，向瓶子走去。它们就放在与视线平齐的高度，布满尘埃，显然已经很久没人碰过，说不定有好几年了。瓶子周围是开裂的皮革封面的书籍，金箔的书名因岁月而斑驳。他很好奇它们是否属于那位金盆洗手的毒贩Sant'angelo先生。

Jim谨慎地用食指轻轻碰了碰第一个瓶子。这是个绿色的瓶子，瓶塞是犬首形状。锡做的，他想。借着昏暗的光线，Jim更仔细地审视瓶子，然后他发现每个瓶子都带着标牌：锡质的小牌子，由纤细的链子串起，挂在瓶颈上。犬首瓶的标牌上写着——他小心地举着小瓶读道——“力量”。字体流畅，是刻在锡牌上的。

边上是个琥珀色的猫首瓶子，标牌上刻着“狡猾”。然后是蓝色瓶子，瓶塞是一个女性哀伤的笑脸：“忧郁”。接着是个红瓶，瓶塞是个完全勃起的阴茎和两个小睾丸，“色欲”。Jim不由自主地轻轻拿起那个瓶子，细看上面真实到尴尬的生殖器。发现自己的指纹落在遍布灰尘的玻璃表面，他赶紧放下了瓶子。

第五个瓶塞是一只锡质的探出的手，紫罗兰色的瓶子上的标牌刻着“亲人”。第六瓶是粉色的，瓶塞是破碎的心形，标牌上刻着“回忆”。最后一个是丑陋的黄色瓶身，Jim皱了皱眉头，努力研究标牌。“预知”。瓶塞是猫头鹰头。

出于难以表述的动机，Jim拿起了标有回忆的瓶子，放到离眼睛更近的距离。他倾斜了瓶身，发现内部还残存有少量液体，瓶子移动时，液体倾斜到瓶壁上。他拔掉瓶塞，好奇地把塞子在鼻子下面晃了晃。一丝令人愉快、带着灰尘气息的香气若隐若现，于是他又去闻了闻瓶子里的液体。

一股丰富的芳香冲击了他的感官：他可以闻到、尝到、感觉到一种清凉干燥的气息在脸上轻轻拂过。闻起来甜美又尖锐，带着草药的涩味。他感到眼睛刺痛。哦靠，他赶紧塞住瓶子，把它推回架子上。Blair会剁了我的。Jim揉了揉眼睛鼻子，涕泪交流，满心希望自己要是带着条手帕该多好。

一波眩晕来袭，胃里一阵扭曲。房间似乎在旋转，天花板上的菠萝也在疯狂地盘旋。他闭上眼睛，伸出手，一把抓住椅子靠背上的横档，椅子缓缓地倾斜倒下，砸到他脚上。然后他摔倒了，没能及时伸手撑住自己，臀部着地。靠。明天屁股上一定会有个壮观的乌青块，不过还好至少没伤到尾骨。

他坐在地板上，抹着刺痛和古怪气味催生的阵阵泉涌的眼泪。然后他听到门开的声音，抬起头，努力睁开刺疼的双眼去看。但是映入眼帘的不是Blair好奇的脸，而是自己的母亲，她一只手搭在门把手上，正深情地俯视他。

“Oh，宝贝儿，”她的声音和Jim突然回忆起来的四十年前的声音一模一样，“你没事儿吧？”她走到他身边，长长的裙子伴随着脚步沙沙作响。他痴迷地盯着长裙，忘记了眼中的刺痛。那是条深红色的裙子，上面以金线绣成牡丹图案。他伸出一根手指去描摹那图案，沉迷于装饰性的漩涡和曲线中。

她握住Jim的手指，把它带到抹了唇膏的嘴唇上亲吻了一下。“Jimmy，”她悲伤地低声说，“现在不行，宝贝儿，好吗？”

他抬头看着她的脸，意识到自己的鼻子长得像她，还有同样颜色的眼睛。她的头发是比他更浅的棕色，接近金色，长长的、打着卷儿，像另一个人，但他想不起来像谁。她甜美的五官带着忧色，手臂环上Jim的腰部。

“告诉我你没事，”她乞求道，Jim带着爱恋对她微笑，那么多的爱恋和向往。“Jimmy？”

“妈妈，”他低声说，“我那么想念你……”让他惊恐的是，自己的眼睛抵挡不住瓶中液体带来的刺疼而合上了。他感到母亲温柔地摇晃他，一遍又一遍念着他的名字。他使劲打了个喷嚏，揉揉眼睛。手里被塞了张面巾纸，于是他彻底擤了一把，擦了擦眼睛。“妈妈，我，”他一边说着一边再次睁开了眼睛，然而此刻是Blair抓着他的肩膀，以同样的深情注视着他。

Jim环顾四周，因为失去了母亲而几欲发狂。然而夜幕已经降临，房间中除了走廊光线照进来落下的狭长矩形外漆黑一片。“操，Jim，”Blair令人熟悉的男中音传来，“你要吓死我了，你没事吧？”

Jim无法回答。他觉得自己心脏被撕成了两瓣。他依靠在Blair坚实的肩膀上，笨拙地站了起来。“谢谢，”他的嗓子嘶哑，“我只是，说不好，头晕了下。”

“见鬼。”Blair牢牢地抓住Jim，帮他坐回安乐椅上。“我去给你倒杯水。”

“别，等等。”Jim抬头看着他的朋友，注视他卷曲的头发和圆睁的蓝色眼睛。“我没事了，好吧，我的屁股疼，”他在舒适的椅子里改换姿势，“没什么大不了的。”他的肚子咕咕作响，Blair笑了起来。

“晚餐准备好了，”Blair说道。Jim再次站起来，把手留在Blair的手臂上。

Jim没有告诉Blair瓶子的事。

 

* * *

 

 Jim在阅览室里晕倒过后，Blair一直留意着他。他当时听到一个沉闷的撞击声，于是跑到屋子比较老旧的部分，这片奇怪的地方里除了厨房之外只有为数不多的几个房间让他俩都中意，他在其中一个房间里震惊地发现好友正坐在地上，双眼发红。

他把Jim安顿在厨房的沙发上，往他手里塞了瓶啤酒。Jim似乎有点异常地兴奋，Blair很好奇在阅览室到底发生了什么。但是他也满足于一边听Jim说话一边铺桌子上晚餐——晚餐是碎牛肉三明治，不是他的最爱，不过Jim喜欢。他把手头的活儿收了尾，往木质的厨房椅子上堆了个软垫后，帮助还在喋喋不休的Jim坐到了桌边。Jim脸红了，不过保持了风格，提都没提软垫的事儿。但他还是乖乖坐上去了。

来到农庄到目前为止，Blair一直在努力撰写论文，打算向犯罪学月刊投稿。写作、烹饪、吃饭、打扫，还有保持壁炉火不灭掉，这些是他的主要活动，一般做的时候都有Jim的陪伴。这是一个舒适、甚至令人感到宽慰的地方。

但是现在——他摇摇头，一边擦干碟子，一边分出一只耳朵听着Jim分析出版商推出Jack Kerouac早期作品的动机，另一只耳朵还在聆听他自己的顾虑。写东西有助于他把别的事情抛在一边，但那些事情仍在不断地侵蚀他，迫使他去注意那些他宁愿忽略的东西。

如果我能像Jim一样善于自我压抑就好了，他四顾寻找漏网的脏盘子，一边呆呆地想。

Blair现在已经当了十八个月的警察了。十八个月的出警，艰苦而又有回报，像所有警察都必须学会的那样，自力更生爬出齐腰深的泥潭。警校曾经提醒过他，Simon提醒过他，Rafe、Henri和Megan都提醒过他。Jim也曾带他出去野营，两人相距几英尺站着玩飞蝇钓的时候，Jim一股脑杂七杂八地给他塞了许多关于如何绑毛钩、如何抛投、如何应对压力的建议。Blair听得很认真，他信任他的朋友，真的信任，而且他也不想表现得像新手菜鸟一样。

可是现实真的不一样啊，他叹了口气，把快干的毛巾折叠好、挂到烤箱门把手上，然后穿过粉刷漂亮的走廊去铺床。无论被提醒多少次，尽管他差不多当过四年的观察员，真的当起警察来还是不同的。在警校的时候，有个压力管理顾问在一次给他们做讲座的时候曾经给出了对将会发生的问题的最好描述。她警告Blair所在的培训班的学员们说：你们会变得沉默寡言，那是没办法的事。不把人性中的很大一部分压抑住的话，没人能当好警察。只有这样，我们才能保持情绪健康。

问题是，我们把沉默压抑学得太好，就会把这种行为带回家。我们向家人、朋友和我们自己关闭了心扉。你们肯定会这样做的，我保证。你们会回家，开罐啤酒，坐在电视机前，闷闷不乐。没关系，那是必经之路。

当我们自己都意识不到自己在做什么、不去纠正的时候，那才是真的出了问题。因为我们不能永远沉默压抑，那样做必定会对我们的工作和家庭产生不利影响。所以我现在告诉你们：停、别闹了。

台下哄笑了。

我是说真的，停、别闹了。如果有一天你在盯着电视机的时候，想起了今天这个下午，你就抓起遥控器，关掉电视机。站起来，去亲吻你的另一半。带你的孩子出去吃个冰淇淋。帮你的邻居修修树枝。重新和他们建立关系。这就是我们能做的：建立关系。不然你们会在工作中迷失自己，然后连工作都做不下去了，我的朋友们啊。

Blair意识到自己需要停止了。但他不知道该怎么做。

 

* * *

 

 Jim发现自己被阅览室吸引。有时Blair会陪着他，他们会沉浸在友好的沉默中，坐着，读读书，或者打一个下午的瞌睡。Jim要是抬头就会看到Blair已经睡着，仰着头、后脑勺陷入绿色的天鹅绒沙发上，嘴巴微张，发出轻柔的鼾声，他情不自禁地对这位好友投去深情的微笑。

但有那么几次，当Blair忙于撰写那份要投给犯罪学月刊的文章时，Jim会怀着负疚感逛到瓶子那边，盯着它们看。他对蓝色那瓶特别好奇，“忧郁”。锡质瓶盖上女性的面容吸引了他。之前那瓶“回忆”的经历只是更增强了他的好奇心，终于，在住进这栋房子第三天的午餐时间之前，他拿起了蓝色的瓶子，小心地拔出了瓶塞。

这一次，他告诉自己，我不会闻太多，就一下。他小心翼翼地与打开的瓶子保持距离，闻了闻瓶塞。他猛地打了个喷嚏，然后又闻了一下。

Jim感觉自己好像正行走在丝绸中，或者是淡水、抑或是黏稠的空气里。他看着自己的双手把瓶塞插回瓶身里，把它推回它的小伙伴中间。双手的移动就像慢动作一样。他缓缓屈膝，然后坐下，仍然能感觉到前天摔倒造成的瘀伤。他双手放在膝盖上，眼睛盯着地下的编织地毯。

他看到自己还是个小男孩的样子，正透过窗户窥视自己童年亮着灯的家。他站在后院潮湿的草地上，甜蜜的气息萦绕在身周，他能听到父亲在对他哭泣的母亲喊叫。Stevie在楼上，躲在Jimmy的房间里，瑟缩在平时做功课的桌子后面。Jim可以听到Stevie的呼吸声，混乱、急促。

“Grace，”他父亲说了一句，然后停了下来。Jim可以听到爸爸剧烈的心跳，听到母亲柔声的叹息，听到她的泪水像珍珠一样滚落到衣领上。

“我很抱歉，”她低声说，“我撑不下去了，Bill，对不起。这一切实在让我太难受了。”

“求你了，”爸爸的声音像是从喉咙深处硬绞出来的一样。“没有你的日子我过不下去，过不下去。”

“过不下去也得过，”他的母亲仍是低声说道，“孩子们需要你。我爱你，Billy，我也爱他们，但我撑不下去了。”

他听到父母拥抱了，听到他们抱在一起时衣服的沙沙声。“求你了，求你了，求你了。”爸爸的声音平静得像死亡一样。

Jim意识到自己仍坐在阅览室里，眼睛盯着地毯，泪水从脸颊上滚落。他匆匆地擦了擦眼泪，瞄了眼门，希望这次不会又让Blair撞见。但当他把拿过瓶塞的手放到眼前时，又再次感到动作、呼吸和时间发生了明显的迟滞。

他盯着房门，看到它猛地打开，Blair出现了，但那是另一个Blair。这个Blair的头发更短，夹杂着灰发，齐整的胡子也是一样。“嗨，”Blair对他笑了笑，“老家伙你坐地上干嘛呢？摔了一跤爬不起来吗？”

Jim情不自禁地报以微笑。Blair声音中蕴含的感情与Jim手底下的地毯一样明显。Blair在他面前缓缓移动，向他伸出双手。“来吧，把那个可爱的小屁股拖起来。”Jim乖乖地抓住那双手，努力站起来保持平衡。令他震惊的是，Blair半途中亲了他一下，正亲在嘴上，浅浅的吻，但充满深情。Jim回吻过去，流连着，一边因意外被允许亲吻而高兴，同时为自己突然那么快乐而感到惊奇。

他们十指交缠站了一会儿，然后他又茕茕独立了，形单影只，手中空空，嘴唇冰凉。他对失去触感、失去Blair而深感懊恼。

这一次，他在肩上蹭了蹭脸，然后找了个洗手间去洗脸洗手。接着他去寻找Blair，发现Blair正在新书房中的书桌上伏案用功。Jim站到他身后，开始帮他揉捏肩膀。“Oh，老天爷，”Blair呻吟着，“我愿意出钱，我愿意洗一年的碗，只求你别停。”Jim没说什么，只是继续按摩掌下紧绷的肌肉，享受着Blair的衬衫滑过皮肤的触感，自己的皮肤紧贴着Blair的肌肉筋腱。

等Blair放松下来以后，Jim说：“把工作停一会儿，好吗？本该是个假期的。我们出去走走吧。”Blair叹了口气，丢开了手中的钢笔。Jim拍拍他的肩膀，后退一步，然后去拿两人的外套。

他们从厨房的门走出去。今天更冷了，天空灰白，让Jim联想到了Blair头发和胡须中夹杂的灰白，但当他盯着他的朋友看时，他再次意识到那只是一场梦。一个幻觉。管它呢。

枯叶在脚下嘎吱作响，干燥的气味充盈了Jim的鼻腔。两人朝着老苹果园走去，沿着鹿路径穿过黑莓和玫瑰丛。“还剩三天，”Blair的话让Jim吃了一惊，Jim想到要离开这个地方，感到一阵忧郁袭来。“我很想再见到妈妈，但想到不得不离开就有点难受。”

Jim知道自己应该说些什么。他想说自己有多享受Blair的注意，想说Blair的陪伴对他来说意义重大。然而他只是说：“是啊，这里真好。”他为自己的不善言辞而翻了个白眼，决心再试一次。“我也很喜欢在这里的这段日子，Chief。”他揉了揉鼻子，想起了那些瓶子。决定再试一次。

“听我说，Blair，”听到Jim叫自己Blair，Blair抬起头看他，好奇而惊讶。“我，呃，我发现了些东西，在那个阅览室里，想让你也看看。”

Blair点点头，挑起了眉毛，但仍保持沉默。

“有那么些瓶子，带着标签，我打开了几个。”

Blair笑了：“像爱丽丝梦游仙境？你是变大了还是变小了？”

“混蛋。”他们相视一笑，Jim放下心来。“其实是回到小时候了。”他饶有兴致地看着Blair先是睁大了双眼，然后又带着怀疑眯了起来。“不是的，真的。说不清，它们大概是让我做了个梦吧，梦到自己又回到了小男孩的时候。”

“你耍我呢。”

Jim摇摇头，保持着隐约的微笑。“不骗你，大侦探。”

“像幻景似的？就跟你在秘鲁时候看到的那样？”

Jim耸了耸肩，不去看Blair。他们继续漫步，呼出的气息在冰冷的空气中凝成白雾。“也许吧，虽然感觉不像。”

“你的意思是，那是真实发生过的？”

“是的。”

到达果园时，Jim伸出手摘了个最晚熟的苹果，小而脆。用双手猛擦了擦，啃了一口，然后递给Blair。Blair把手掌覆在Jim的手上，高兴地啃了一口。苹果很甜，但是水分有点干了，灰尘和雨水的味道过重，至少对Jim的感官来说太重。他们一边分吃苹果，一边继续漫步，不再出声。

Jim终于明白了自己想要的东西，这辈子第一次，他完全确定了自己想要什么。想要和Blair结伴，几乎想成为这位朋友的一部分。他的观察员。他的伴侣。他有点害羞地看着Blair，想知道他是否知道自己正在想什么，以及如果他确实知道的话，是否会介意。

 

* * *

Blair盯着瓶子，不去碰它们。“所以说你发现它们已经有两天时间了吗？”Jim没有吱声，但是Blair听到了答案。他愤愤地责备Jim居然搞保密。“搞不好会中毒的，Jim，你想什么呢？”Blair恼怒地晃着脑袋。“活见鬼，你就非得充蝙蝠侠。”

Jim轻轻地拍了下Blair的后脑勺，向Blair示意他已经靠近了Jim不希望他越过的红线。Blair烦躁地看着他，但不再说话了。

Blair双臂交叉，歪着头：“‘回忆’和‘忧郁’，”他低声问，“下一个你打算尝试哪瓶？”

Jim发觉Blair都没有问他是否打算继续尝试。“呃，‘预知’吧，大概。”

Blair点了点头：“明智之选，换我也会选‘预知’。呃，如果你打算尝试‘色欲’，一定提前告诉我，好么？”Jim大笑了起来，虽然大脑的某一部分开始猜测如果真的试了，会发生什么。

等他真的尝试的时候。

Jim小心地从书柜上拿起了标有“预知”的瓶子，将瓶身倾斜了一些，看到里面还残留着的一点点液体。“放下，”Blair下令道，Jim乖乖地把瓶子放了回去。

“为什么？我已经试过别的了。”

“是啊，要是运气不好，我还在厨房里瞎忙活的时候，你就可能已经躺在这里死掉了。你都不知道里面装的是啥。”Blair摇着头，“真不敢相信你会去尝试这个，换成别人也就算了。”

Jim知道Blair是对的。他叹了口气后退几步，靠近他的朋友。“可是我还是……”他喃喃地说。

“不行。你得先告诉我发生了什么。”

 

* * *

Blair躺在床上，为Jim的行为感到困惑。他可以听到Jim在隔壁卧室里走动，他们相邻的房门因为Jim某些用错了地方的保护欲而留了条缝。虽然Blair确实觉得这样挺有安全感的，他拒绝分析其中深意。

他转而去想像Jim打开瓶子闻里面液体的样子。这个行为在Blair看来原本是根本不可能发生的，严重不符合Jim的个性。所以说，Jim的生活中、大脑里正在发生一些事情，引发了他的异常行为。作为Jim的观察员和搭档，这就是Blair的工作了，他得分析、诊断，然后——然后如何？大概是解决问题吧。

远处一只土狼在哀嚎，堪称这世界上最悲哀的声音。Blair把自己深深地埋入温暖的床里，盯着壁炉里的余烬。这地方真让人惊叹：几乎每个房间都有壁炉，浴室镶着落地窗，却没有装窗帘或百叶窗。而且，正如Jim说了很多次的，厨房里居然有张沙发。Blair睡意惺忪地笑了起来，把头转向一边，好让自己能看到通向Jim卧室的门。只有昏暗的红光透过来，所以Jim是在黑暗中脱衣服。也是啊，对哨兵来说，或许亮得跟大白天似的。

那只土狼再次嚎叫，另一只也加入了进来，它们的声音在暗夜中纠缠。Jim探头进来，让Blair吃了一惊。“一切都好吧？”他问得很低声，虽然方圆几英里内再没有其他人了。

“只是来看看你。我想着那些土狼可能让你不舒服。”

“我没事儿。”Blair挣扎着坐起来，“等等，Jim。”

Jim迟疑地走进了Blair的卧室，显然知道Blair想谈什么。Blair从没见他这么内疚过。Blair往一边挪了点，抚平了被子，显然是给Jim空出个位置坐。他在床边徘徊了几秒钟，还是过来坐下了。

“跟我解释下你的思路。为什么要打开那些瓶子？而且在明知会发生什么以后，为什么又打开了一个？”

Jim凝视着将熄的炉火，玫瑰色的火光在他英俊的脸上忽明忽暗。他耸耸肩：“不知道我能不能解释得了，Chief。”然后是一阵长久的无言，Blair克制着不去打破沉默，由着Jim自己天人交战。经验告诉他，这样得到的任何答案都会是最诚实的。

终于，Jim长叹了口气，几乎像是个呻吟。Blair坐得更直，用一只手抚摸着Jim的肩膀。令他惊讶的是，Jim靠了过来。于是他双手并用，开始轻轻地摩挲Jim的后背。“老天，好舒服。”Blair继续揉着，咬着嘴唇以免自己说话打断Jim。

Jim转过身背对Blair，Blair知道这既是邀请他继续揉，也是个Jim能更自在说话的姿势。作为一个天生话多的人，Blair很难理解Jim的沉默，总想鼓励他开口。不幸的是，这时最有效的鼓励技巧反而是沉默。而沉默之于Blair，和解释之于Jim同样陌生。

所以我俩都在纠结呢，他可悲地想着，一边在Jim的脖子上摸到一个僵硬点，用手去舒缓它，一边不耐烦地等待着他的朋友回神，去集结勇气，打破长久的沉默。

最后，Jim终于开口了，轻轻地、迟疑地、满不情愿地。“我见到了我的妈妈。”这句话立刻让Blair明白了很多，包括为什么Jim会纵容自己再试一次。缺席的父亲，缺席的母亲，这两个人在一起简直凑不出一个传统家庭来。我们俩都坏掉了，这不是Blair第一次这么想。他的手从Jim的肩上滑落到胸口，给了他一个轻轻的拥抱，把自己都惊讶到了，更别提Jim。

“啊，Jim，”他喃喃道，Jim低下了头。Blair把头枕在Jim的背上，听着他的心跳和呼吸声，那是舒缓又令人安心的声音。他想知道Jim是否像他那样感到这肢体接触充满安慰。

“我只是想要，”Jim开了口，然后戛然而止。

Blair轻轻紧了下拥抱的双臂，“我懂，没关系了。”

“Blair，”Jim在他的臂弯中转过身来，Blair让自己的双手落到床上，再次陷入空虚。“我要再试一次。我知道你不赞成，那些说不定还是违禁药品，但是我需要。”

Blair点了点头。Jim提起母亲的那一刻，他就知道会这样了。他笨拙地拍拍Jim放在膝盖上的手。

“去睡吧，Jim。一定要答应我，没有我在边上看着的时候，绝对不要尝试。”

“你是要监督我。”

“好吧，笨蛋。”

Jim伸手拍拍Blair的脸，这个动作的历史几乎和他们的友谊一样古老了。它意味着谢谢你、我明白、你明白、这就是生活、操蛋的事情躲不掉，也许甚至还意味着我爱你。Blair明白，于是他对这个害羞又一团糟的朋友报以深情的微笑。

“晚安。”

Jim点了点头，走回自己的房间，再次把门留了道缝。Blair躺回自己的床上，倾听郊狼在寒冷和孤独的夜色中哀嚎。

 

* * *

 “你去坐那把椅子，”Jim指示Blair坐开，希望他当个观察者，不要也搅和进来。然后Jim席地而坐，仔细避开了屁股上的淤青，接着小心地拔掉了标有“预知”的瓶盖。

“跟我说话，”Blair提醒道，Jim点了点头，然后把瓶塞凑近鼻子。打了个喷嚏。

“操，臭死了，”他又闻了一下，把瓶塞凑得更近些，“闻起来像……”但是他失语了。他想说闻着像灰尘。像灌木丛。像他在夏威夷冲浪时的大海。他把瓶塞从面前移开、艰难地塞回瓶子里，然后把瓶子放到地板上。

再一次，他感受到了那种异常的迟缓和沉重。当他探寻Blair时，Blair已经不见了。

Jim努力站起来，穿过loft，寻找他的朋友。Blair的小房间如今已经排满了书和箱子，灰尘遍布，无人翻看。Jim转身走进客厅。咖啡桌上散放着长宽约四吋x六吋的小传单，上面印有Blair微笑着的素写，下方有段文字。

他拿起一张凑到眼前。“追悼会，”他读到，“Rainier大学将于本周四下午在本地植物园为已故的Blair Sandburg警监举行追悼会，诚请您来分享这位杰出人物及其已故partner，James Joseph Ellison的事迹。

看到自己的名字时，Jim叹了口气，很高兴Blair活得比自己久。他好奇他俩不在了以后是谁在打理loft。他想知道他对Blair是——会是——哪种意义上的partner。

他抬起头，看到Blair笔直地坐在靠背椅上。“嗯，怎么样？来吧，跟我说说，Jim。”

他又叹了口气，避开了视线。他的声音似乎消失了。Blair走过来，在他身边蹲下，手放在Jim的肩上。“这主意太蠢了。别人也就算了，我真不敢相信你这个保守先生、‘让我发现任何违禁东西我就逮捕你’先生会想尝试这个。老天在上，Jim，你还听得见我说话吗？”

“听得见，Sandburg，”他终于咆哮起来。“这里、坐下。”他抓起猫头鹰瓶子，迅速拧开了瓶塞，在Blair的鼻子下面晃了一下，然后盖上盖子，放到地上。他帮助Blair坐到地板上，看着Blair的表情放松下来，眼神变得迷离。

他们就那么在借住的房子地板上坐了两三分钟，Jim看着Blair在看那些他看不到的东西。让Jim痛苦的是，泪水涌上了Blair的双眼，Blair的嘴唇颤抖着，其中的情感Jim只能自己猜测。他轻轻从Blair的脸颊上拭去一滴眼泪，阻止它渗入鬓角。

Blair慢慢清醒过来。Jim目睹这一切发生，看着Blair的意识回到躯体、回到当下。他表情丰富的眼睛定定地看着Jim，艰难地吞咽了一下。Jim悲悯地细细看他，一只手放在Blair的肩膀上，另一只手拢着他的脸。

“你不在了，”Blair低声说，伸手搂住Jim的脖子。

“我知道，”Jim轻声回答，拥抱他的朋友，迎接他从遥远、痛苦的未来回归。“我知道，我不该这么做的，对不起。”

  

* * *

 

在非自愿地体验了“预知”之后，Blair裹好衣服出去走走，试图缓解之前感受到的悲伤。外面很冷，风正在加强，刺疼他的眼睛，带出了眼泪，他眨了眨眼让泪水退去。他踩着鹿径穿过黑莓丛，往老果园走去。世界在铁灰色和垂死的棕色中模糊不清，干枯的落叶在风中低语。沿着狭窄的小径前行时，他盯着自己的靴子，享受着脚下松脆土壤的嘎吱作响。

抬起头时，他意识到自己已经穿过了老果园，来到了农庄最古老的部分。参天巨树，叶子落尽的枝干伸展开来，就像长长的探索的手指。像树人，他想着，一边笑了。果园与树林接壤，林子里主要是橡树和桦树，也有些雪松和几棵云杉，在一片棕褐色中反射出银绿色的光芒。

一股超强的大风猛地袭来，把他吹得向前趔趄了半步。他听到背后响起一阵沙沙声，急忙转身时正好看到树林边缘有轻微的动静。“Jim？”他喊道，但是声音被扼杀在喉咙里。Jim绝不会像这样偷偷摸摸地接近他。Jim会大步穿过果园，绝不会这样藏身于橡树之后。Blair咽了下口水，回头往大屋折返，一边留意着他刚才觉得看到了些动静的地方。

当他走到平行于那个地方的位置时，又听到了那种沙沙声，这次更响了。Blair的心脏狂跳，他全力站直了身体喊道：“谁在那儿？”努力让自己听上去充满自信，“你需要帮助吗？”他为自己的虚张声势翻了个白眼。这种天气谁会呆在在树林里？还离镇子和其他农场那么遥远？

他加快了脚步，斜穿过果园，朝屋子走去，远离树林。他希望手头能有一根手杖什么的。也许我可以拿干苹果丟他们，然后他回想起自己曾用棒球丢坏人的场景，忍不住带起了一个扭曲的微笑。Jim倒是会对这个故事津津乐道。

Blair抬起头，突然看到了正前方的东西，就在黑莓丛与树林的交界处。他吓呆了，感到血涌上头，口中干苦。血液的流动声在耳中咆哮。他想要Jim在身边。

他盯着看的东西——他吃不准自己盯着看的到底是什么——它只是看上去像一个男人。一定是这样，他的理性坚持这么认为，只是一棵长歪了的树而已。那些老苹果树和古老的橡树能长出很扭曲的形状，他只是把棵树想象成了一个男人的样子而已。但那东西似乎穿着绿色的衣服。初冬世界那片棕灰色里凸显出的一个绿色斑点。不，那一定是棵蓝叶云杉。没有人能长成那样，还站得那么纹丝不动。

他死盯着它，愿意接受那是一棵树或者一丛灌木，但绝不可能是个穿着绿衣的男人，枝丫从他的狂野的须发中卷曲生长出来。你不在那里，他想，你不存在。

“Blair！”他转过头，看到Jim正跳过黑莓丛。生着荆棘的长长枝条阻碍着他，Jim一边冲向Blair，一边猛扯被勾住的牛仔裤和外套。

Blair的心跳立即开始平复，他猛吸了一口气，当他再看回去时，那个男人或是天晓得什么的东西已经消失了。他看到的只有一棵多瘤的老橡树，后方是一棵颜色鲜亮的蓝叶云杉。“Shit。”

“怎么了？”Jim终于来到他身边了，焦虑地拍拍他的后背。“我从屋子里都听到出事儿了。你生气了吗？对不起，我不该那么做的，Chief。我知错了。”

“不是，不是，那事儿已经过去了，Jim，”Blair试图转移自己的注意，“真的，我没事了。”

“那又是为什么？”

他摇摇头。两人在又一股来袭的强风中趔趄了一下。他抓起Jim的手臂拉住： “我们回去吧。我只是眼角瞥到点东西，把自己吓着了。已经没事了，走吧。”他又拉了一下。终于，Jim开始回头走了，只是视线还在继续搜索四周，寻找可能吓到Blair的东西。

“我吃不准，Chief，”踩上后院的黄色草地时，Jim说道，“不过我觉得方圆几英里内应该再没有别人了。”

“真的没什么，”Blair坚持道，努力驱散被绿色男人盯着的记忆，“我们快避开这风吧，吹得我耳朵都疼了。”这足以让Jim的注意力转移了，他把Blair带回屋中，骂他居然在这种天气里出门。Blair在他带着爱意的怒火和关心下放松了下来。

 

* * *

 

 Naomi动身去陶斯四天后的清晨，Blair和Jim开车进了云雾山，表面上是去买补给品，其实是去探索这片地区。在找到了重要的地方之后——咖啡屋、杂货店还有书店——他们分头行动了。Blair坚持要去五金店买罐WD-40润滑油，用来对付前天晚上让Jim整夜睡不着觉的吱嘎作响的百叶窗，“你肯定不肯挪窝，而我还想好好写我的文章呢。”Jim领了杂货店跑腿的任务。“换你去一定会买奇怪的玩意儿。”他告诉Blair。

Blair坐在咖啡屋里等Jim回来，这时一个八九岁留着金色长发的的漂亮小姑娘走了进来，拿着一个棕色的大纸袋。Blair看到她手握袋子的位置挪动时把袋子扯开了，汤罐头和一扎四季豆滚到硬木地板上。

“这边，”他冲向她身旁，“我来帮你。”他们一起把逃跑的罐头和蔬菜集中起来。Blair帮助她把纸袋侧过来，将边缘卷起，弄成一个方便她手拿的包裹。

“谢谢你，”她认真地说，脸红了一下。

“不用谢。你确定你拿得动吗？”

“是的，先生，我拿得动，你不是本地人，对吧？”

Blair微笑着对她摇摇头。小姑娘胖胖的，小圆脸上有着粉红的脸颊和有趣的灰色眼睛。“我叫Blair Sandburg，我在Sant'angelos家借住几天。”

“Blair！盖尔语里意思是‘寂静田野的孩子’。”

在他们身后，Jim笑出了声：“Naomi一定是搞错了。”Blair假装生气地转身。“这是我朋友，Jim Ellison。”

他们相视一笑，然后小姑娘说：“我叫Fanchette Laurendeau。”

“很高兴认识你，Fanchette，”Jim说，“你怎么知道Blair的名字是什么意思？”

“我妈妈喜欢谱——”她说到一半，眼睛向上，撅着嘴巴思考起来。

“宗谱学？”Blair问道。

“对！宗谱学。她家来自爱尔兰，我去过那里，”她自豪地补充道，“我的表亲也叫Blair，只是，”她脸红了一下，“只是她是个女孩子。”

Jim又大笑了起来，拍打着Blair的后背。Blair也笑着，这时一个差不多他同龄人的女性走过来了。

“Fanny，你去哪儿了？发生了什么事？”

“袋子撕坏了，妈妈。Blair帮了我忙，不过他是个男孩子，跟我们家的Blair不一样。”

“谢谢。” Fanchette的母亲对他们微笑着，把女孩带到了咖啡馆的后面，用悦耳的声音低声与她说话。小女孩回头看过来，朝他们兴奋地笑。

Blair感觉Jim轻轻地碰了下他的后腰，于是他摸出卡车钥匙。“寂静田野的孩子，Chief？”

“我要问问Naomi，她给我起名的时候知不知道这个意思。”

他们转向之前停车的地方，Jim递给他一袋杂货。“该死，真冷啊。”

“同感，”Blair表示附议，“我们回家煮点汤什么的吧。”

“煮点什么。”Jim一边同意，一边还在笑。Blair知道他肯定会再找机会对那句寂静田野开嘲讽。

开上通往云山农庄的陡峭山路之前，Blair让Jim停了下车。他们坐在皮卡的车厢里细看那巨大橡树上钉着的十字架和花。“冰棍棒，”Blair喃喃道。

“是啊，那是怎么回事，你能看到它们边缘上的标记吗？”

“什么标记？”

Jim摇了摇头，嘴唇烦躁地皱起。“有点像，刻出的缺口”。他看着Blair。“那是什么意思？”但Blair只能摇头以对。

那天晚上，Blair睡得很不踏实，困在梦中向某人低声哭喊，吵醒了Jim。Jim小心地唤醒了他，把他从痛苦的笼罩中拉了出来。Jim回到自己的床上后，Blair在床上醒着躺了很久，听着微风在屋子和花园周围阴森地吹过，试图让自己冷静下来。

他梦到过那个小姑娘，Sally Snow。她每天都静静地出现在近处，但今晚这种存在感似乎特别强烈。虽然并不太了解Sally，但Blair喜欢这个小姑娘。他喜欢她率直的说话方式，喜欢她浅蓝色眼睛和白皙的皮肤。他意识到，Fanchette，让他想起了Sally。

那个长夜里，Sally一直陪着他，浑身是血，肢体破碎，无法逃脱的死亡。

 

* * *

 

 Jim谨慎地先席地而坐，小心翼翼地将蓝色的“回忆”瓶子举在远离自己的距离。以防万一。毕竟，他违抗了Blair不许他单独这样做的要求，他还不想摔断脖子。Blair永远不会原谅他的。靠着背后的书柜在地板上坐好后，他拔出瓶塞，迅速地闻了一下。“什么鬼，”他喃喃道，因为瓶子里的不知名液体打了个大大的响鼻。他塞上瓶子，把它放在一臂开外的地板上，紧靠着书柜。

放开瓶子时，他已经能感到四周的空气变得稠密起来，重力似乎呈指数级增长。就算这时候房子突然失火，他也无法挪出一步。他沉重地往后靠去，开始等待。

漫长走廊的另一边，Blair正趴在笔记本电脑上，在睡梦中不安地抽动了一下。他皱了皱鼻子，叹了口气。

梦中他跑过罗马的街道，前往梵蒂冈城。他还记得那些人行道，那个小小的果蔬店面，那个他尝到了如此美妙的帕尼尼三明治的小饭馆，还有那个他最爱的冰淇淋摊，以及一家卖手机的商店，每个人都有手机了，就算是年纪最大的老奶奶也有。

他掠过阿雷佐别墅，闪开游客和步履匆匆的罗马人，骤然停在红灯前，不耐烦地喘着粗气，将头发从眼前挪开。一个上了年纪的老妇人和蔼地用意大利语和他攀谈，抱怨着交通。他努力去理解，尽量把飞速的意大利语翻成他更在行的西班牙语。终于，红灯转绿，他冲过街道，跳上人行道。面前是圣伯多禄大教堂广场的大门。

他放慢脚步，轻快地在穿着华丽马裤的无聊的瑞士卫兵漠不关心的目光下轻快地步入广场，穿过伯尼尼的巨大柱廊。上百只鸽子突然飞起，箭一样射入耀眼的蓝天。正值下午晚些时候，阴影长长地横过广场，让他从方才的奔跑中凉快下来。他沿着通往大教堂的陡峭台阶拾阶而上，一边将头发绑成马尾，把衣服向下拉了拉。

他在教堂巨大的门前驻足片刻，四处张望寻求帮助，但没见着一个人影。令人惊讶的是，大教堂里几乎看不到一个游客，只有清洁人员在工作，擦拭着挡在圣母怜子像前方的防弹玻璃。Blair知道这个大教堂是个圣地，虽然自己并不信仰天主教，他也能感受到这里是许多宗教和庙宇的家园。他能感觉到那股力量直直地穿透跑鞋，注入他的身体。他深吸了一口气，走了进去。

不管来多少次，他都无法不对这里的规模感到震惊。他抬头仰望穹顶，那些雕刻，那些塑像，那些隔开私人弥撒的天鹅绒窗帘。到达圣彼得像跟前时，他停下来触摸他的脚趾，因几百年来人手的触摸而磨损成一节的脚趾让他心生敬畏。

他找到一个穿着正式、双手交叉在身前的男子，询问道：“哪里可以点蜡烛？”那个男人不解地看着他，于是他又说，“蜡烛？Bujia？ Cierge？”

“啊，那个啊。”他指指一个不显眼的木牌，上面写着“圣器安置所”。难道要在圣器安置所里点蜡烛吗？他往宽敞的圆形房间里窥探了下，看到房内有着长长的暗红色红衣主教服和黑色的神父长袍。那里站着几位神父，正在帮助彼此更衣，口中讲着意大利语、德语和英式英语。不过，在他右手边是一个小柜台，上面有个盒子，显然是捐善款用的。不过没有蜡烛。一个年轻的神父注意到他，微笑了起来。

“我可以在这边点根蜡烛吗？蜡烛？”那个年轻人点了点头，仍然微笑着，指了指盒子。Blair从牛仔裤口袋里翻出硬币和纸钱，感到有些尴尬。Blair看了眼神父，他再次指了指盒子上那个槽口，于是Blair往里塞了些五颜六色的钱币。“谢谢，”Blair说道，神父点了点头。

这样就行了吗？他们会代他点蜡烛？好吧，有点失望。在巴黎圣母院、圣马可斯大教堂和圣保罗大教堂，他还可以亲自点上蜡烛呢，在这里只是把钱藏在盒子里就完了？

他离开了，感到奇怪的失望，然后决定去登教堂顶。要花些钱，但也不是很贵，而且他衣着也合适，不像他以前来时看到的某些也来登顶的人。大教堂仍然是无人到诡异，所以到入口都不必排队，他很快就登到了顶。

当他在教堂顶上走出来时，发现太阳已经偏西，教堂顶即将关闭。天空是浅浅的鱼肚白和桃红色，延伸到了东方和南方的云朵上。上面冷得刺骨，更不用说很高。他小心翼翼地走近栏杆。罗马也会像小瀑布城一样，有时地震吗？

但他的勇气得到了回报：罗马那独一无二的美景。柏树和梧桐树在帕拉蒂诺山上洒下阴影，建筑物也开始妆点起灯光，在初降的暮色中熠熠生辉。空气中有着尾气、汽油和松树的气味。他站在那里，一个名字和面孔在脑海中浮现，他微笑了起来。

他想为Jim点燃一支蜡烛。

Jim坐得更直，用手掌抹了抹脸，然后四下环顾。Blair不在，他仍独自一人呆在阅览室里。他深吸一口气，爬起来，然后小心翼翼地把蓝瓶子放好，向自己保证不会再犯。

他倒进沙发，伸展身体，把双脚挂在沙发扶手上。房间里的光线已经变暗了，他能闻到雨水的气息。不，是雪。要下雪了。他偏了下头，透过身后的窗户看到了厚厚的紫色云层，像掼奶油一样层层堆积。苍白的阳光斜斜地倾泻下来，肉眼可见地黯淡了下去。一棵年轻樱桃树的光秃秃的树枝被一股强风带起，轻拍着窗户。肯定要下雪了。

他站起来，去找Blair。也许会问他几个问题。也许。

Blair坐在大厨房的桌边，睡眼惺忪地看着周围，他的笔记本电脑开着，发出嗡嗡轻响。“我大概把口水流到键盘上了。”他喃喃道。

“看起来你睡在上头了，你脸上还有键盘印子。”Jim轻轻地摸了摸他的脸颊。Blair笑着打了个哈欠。

“做了个特别奇怪的梦，梦到我回到了罗马。不知为何我迫切想要在圣伯多禄大教堂为你点一支蜡烛，”他摇摇头笑了。“最后一次去罗马时，我都还不认识你呢。而且我为什么要在教堂里点蜡烛呢？你觉得这有什么含义吗？”

他抬头看着Jim，在夜晚的昏暗中眨着蓝色的眼睛，半开半闭、睡眼惺忪。Jim摇摇头，不确定是不是该对Blair说些什么。最后，他说：“去洗把脸，梳梳头，你看起来一塌糊涂。我去做三明治当晚饭。”

Blair乖乖站起来，伸了个懒腰，然后朝着浴室走去。Jim目送他离开，好奇到底是谁、梦到了什么，以及为什么。尤其是为什么。

Jim吃得很快，在脑海中罗列了下雪前所有需要做的事情。搬更多的木头进来。确保油布把木头堆都盖严实。关上所有窗子，把遮挡风雪的窗户固定牢。关闭通向老屋部分的走廊，以免取暖时浪费热量。确保屋外的水管要么关闭，要么做好防冻包扎。这时他忽然意识到Blair正盯着他瞧。

“怎么了？”

“你要赶飞机吗？”

“不是的，爱因斯坦，是要赶在风暴前做好准备。”他把最后一口三明治塞进嘴里，一边嚼，一边站起来把盘子码到水槽里。“吃完了，”他喃喃自语，用Blair放着当餐巾的纸巾擦了下嘴巴，扔掉。

“嗨，等等，我也来帮忙。”

Jim停下来看着他的朋友：“你在这里搞下卫生。把屋子那两个较老部分的所有门都关上。确保所有用不上的壁炉里的烟道都关紧，让所有不用的龙头都慢慢滴水，一点点就行。把水槽下头的橱柜门打开来，这样管道可以暖和些。“他想了几秒钟，“如果弄完这些我还在外面，你就穿暖和些出来。我们得再搬很多木材和引火柴进来。”

Blair盯着他看：“要发生什么事了，Jim？”

Jim抖抖肩膀穿上厚重的大衣，从口袋里抽出手套说：“暴风雪。”然后走入了风雪中。

 

* * *

三十分钟后，Blair也来到屋外。这会儿风更猛烈了，感觉就像碎冰往身上砸。尘土飞扬，遮天蔽日。不对，是下雪了。他看着小小的雪花，几乎要被它们难以看清的旋转漩涡催眠。然后他找到了Jim，他正在海量木柴的重压下往后廊蹒跚而来。

“老天爷啊，James，你会受伤的。”Blair透过暴风大声喊道，试图从他那里抽走一两根木柴。但Jim只是偏了偏身，绕过他。

他只说了一句：“去搬更多。”Blair看着他把木柴放在门廊下然后回去继续搬运。经过Blair身侧时，他温柔地扯了扯Blair外套上的帽子，然后停下来，将它拉到Blair的头上，把束带绑到他下巴下面。

“我自己也会绑。”Blair抱怨道，不过Jim只是挑挑眉毛。

柴火都堆在车库附近，所以他们扛着柴火需要趔趄着逆风走很长一段上坡路。Blair一直靠Jim很近，不敢再冒看到树林里那些东西的险。他们搬了很多柴火，Blair觉得两人烧一个星期都烧不完，不过他没有抱怨。如果用不上，就权当锻炼了，他都坐着写了好几天了。

终于，Jim宣布搬够了。现在他们打算运一些柴火到壁炉旁，以备停电时使用，其余部分堆在玻璃滑门外就行。当他们终于给那堆木柴捆好明黄色的油布时，Blair觉得自己的后背这辈子都别想恢复了。

他瘫倒在厨房那长长的白沙发上，看着Jim慢动作拉开自己的外套。Blair看到他的衬衫都被汗水湿透了，棕色短发贴在头皮上。“快去冲个澡吧，”他对Jim说，Jim只是笑了笑，在他身前跪下，帮他解开靴子的鞋带。

“你也一样。脏成现在这样，你真不该坐在这个白沙发上头。”Blair低下头，发现自己满身都是橡树皮和松针，掉得到处都是。Jim用力把他的靴子扯下来，帮他站起来。“我看你也洗个热水澡吧。给，”他又抓起两瓶水，“别脱水了，这风把体内水分都吹走了。”

当Blair啜饮时，突然想起了自己和Sally Snow在一起的情景，他们坐在法院大厅里，分着喝一瓶水，试图抵抗那炎炎夏日，等待Maeve Gallagher从儿童服务处回来。Sally在手里蘸了一点水，对他施以祝福。“以圣父、圣子、圣灵的名义，”她用小女孩那种充满音律的声音说着，咯咯笑起来，然后给新娃娃也施了洗。

他没有感到福音。他感到愤怒、震惊，并因她的死亡而无限悲伤。因他作为观察员和警察所目睹的所有死亡而震惊悲伤。作为一个文化人类学家，他当然研究过许多文化的殡仪仪式，有部分还相当恐怖。在某个难忘的场合下，他在一个关于印度某个部落的演讲中昏了过去，那个部落会打断因分娩而死的母亲的腿，然后把腿从膝盖以下完全扭转过来，这样当她们回来寻找她们的遗孤时，反而会走远开去。

但阅读和讲座丝毫没能让他对于血液、粪便、尿液以及难以形容的死亡之 _混乱_ 做好准备。他不再相信世界上存在有尊严的死亡；他相信死亡会剥夺一个人所有的尊严，相信尊严不过是人类充满希望又绝望地攥着不放的寿衣。他因自己竟缺乏想象力到可以研究和观察死亡却不被触动而感到羞愧。

泪水涌上了眼睛和喉咙，他艰难地咽了下去。他绝对不希望也不需要Jim再度冲过来拯救他。因为死亡无法拯救。即使Jim也无法救他于那无情的终极。

所以他什么都没对Jim说，只是转过头，乖乖地去洗澡。

  

* * *

 

风唤醒了Blair，那高八度的呼啸声让他后脖子的毛发都立了起来。他躺在床上，看着垂死的炉火在墙壁上投下摇曳的阴影，思考着有什么事情可做。他有了个主意，但是寒冷和外面的风暴让他不愿意付诸行动。风吹百叶窗发出凌乱的声响，树枝在窗户上刮擦，大雪在窗台上堆积，还有他在老苹果园看到那个东西的记忆。终于，他鼓起了勇气，从床上爬起来，踮着脚路过Jim的房间，拼命地不想吵醒他。他穿过厨房，然后沿着走廊走到屋子较古老的那部分，最后来到了阅览室。如果Jim逮到他，一定会大吵一架的，他只是想避免这种情况。

他对自己说，Jim都做过了。而且，我不是小孩子了，虽然他自己也知道这个论据似是而非。

他打开了书柜旁的一盏灯，盯着那排列整齐的一行七个小瓶子看。他不得不把脸凑到近前才能看清上面的小标签：“力量”，“狡猾”，“忧郁”，“回忆”，“预知”，“色欲”，以及“亲人”。他知道Jim因对母亲无法自控的追寻而使用了“忧郁”和“回忆”，之后他们还分享了“预知”。

那不是一次愉快的体验，他回想起来，停下来三思这是否是个好主意。在那朦胧的预见中，他看到了没有Jim的未来。他loft中恍惚地走动，孤单寂寞，垂垂老矣，知道Jim已经死去，恨着自己被遗弃在世上。这个想法给他的胸口深处带来一阵痛楚，有点像他想象中心脏病发作的痛苦。

叹息。他不想再了解未来的什么。当然更不想要感到忧郁。他也不确定自己会想重温过去的任何时刻；他有点害怕自己的潜意识会做出什么选择，尤其是在这样一个风雪交加的夜晚。

他盯着那只犬首的绿色瓶子。“力量”。如果尝试这个，会发生什么？就闻一点点？他拿起瓶子，保持和脸的距离，带着它坐到了双人沙发上。他盯着瓶子看了好一会儿，心里明知这不是个好主意。但他是如此急需帮助、又如此因自己的需求而羞愧，最终他拧开了瓶塞，凑到面前挥动了下。

闻起来像阴湿的洞穴，潮湿、黑暗。他把瓶塞塞回去，放到咖啡桌上，然后在沙发上笨拙地蜷起身来。到躺好之时，他已经觉得自己再也爬不起来了。空气黏稠厚重，他几乎无法呼吸。

他看到了水，意识到自己正脸朝下浸在Rainier大学的喷泉里，有人把他压在水中不放。他想着，Jim，Jim，感到眼中因思念朋友而涌上泪水。下一秒他喘着粗气，盯着十几台电视摄像机那眨也不眨的眼睛，他的母亲痛苦地注视他。接着他正在警校被人以自卫训练为幌子暴打。然后他站立着，体重均匀分配在双脚，拔出武器指着一个浑身颤抖举着小刀、满脸青春痘的小偷。

然后，他走出了小瀑布城警署的门，看着一个小姑娘被辆巨大的Caddy车撞进了电话杆，她脆弱的身躯因肇事车辆半秒内急停的车速、质量、扭矩和巨力而支离破碎。车子甚至从弯曲碎裂的电线杆上反弹了回来，让她的身体得以滑落到血染的街面上。

Blair睁开眼睛，看到了身周的房间，仍然黑暗，仍然安静。好吧，操他大爷的。

  

* * *

 

Jim正在做梦。他甚至知道自己在做梦。他和Sandburg正艰难地穿过一栋倒塌的房屋。不是现在住的这栋房子，也不是任何他认得的房子。磨旧了的地毯带着破洞，露出来的地板腐朽破碎。他能透过地板破洞看到下方的地下室。他能听到霉菌蚕食家具的材质和填料，努力不去碰触任何家具。更糟糕的是，恶心的动物头颅掉到了地板和家具上糟糕的位置。他可以感觉到Sandburg在身后紧挨着他，听到他因恐惧和反胃而吞咽口水。

在前方，他看到日光迟疑地照进了屋子。他向那道光线靠近，走向曾经是前门位置的开口。他迫切地想要出去，想要抓住Sandburg拖着他跑。沉默和阴沉如此不详，好像有人在盯着他们，他们正在逃离的东西也在死盯着他们看。他加快速度，相信Sandburg能跟上自己。

终于他矮身穿过破损的门框，微笑着转过身去，身后却没人跟着。他的注意力被曾经是门的位置的上方一个雕刻潦草的石匾短暂吸引：一张人脸，须发中卷曲着橡树叶和槲寄生。然后他通过门右边的一扇窗户看到了Blair惨白的脸，表情因恐惧而扭曲，然后一只手捂住了Blair的嘴巴，他消失了。

Jim跳回屋子里，丝毫不在乎地板是否稳固，但没有人在那里。Blair消失了。

他从床上坐起，心跳剧烈，口中干苦。他从床头柜上的瓶子里喝了口水，先在嘴里漱了一下再咽了下去。然后他把听觉延伸出去，搜寻隔壁Blair的心跳声以求慰藉。然后他意识到，Blair，真的，不见了。

他进一步延展听觉，听到了屋外暴风雪咆哮。风似乎在向屋子猛扑，摇晃着窗框里的玻璃和门框中的门。然后他发现了Blair，在下方、屋子老旧的那部分建筑里。Blair的心脏正像Jim的心脏刚才那样狂跳，Jim很肯定他正在哭泣。他从温暖的床上爬起来，一边走一边扯上自己的睡袍，开始搜寻Blair。Jim知道他肯定在阅览室里。

Blair在那里，蜷缩在沙发上，泪水从眼里滑落。Jim在他面前跪下，把双手放在他的肩上，轻柔地摇了摇他。“对不起，对不起，”Blair小声说，Jim坐到他旁边，挤在一起取暖。Jim慢慢意识到这里非常冷，接近冰点，于是他帮Blair站了起来，催促他回去睡觉。

Blair一回到床上，Jim强迫性地把被子一直捂到他脖子，然后坐到旁边。他不必开口，就可以看到Blair正纠结于他没问出口的问题。

“我没事的，”Blair终于说道，但Jim只是挑起了一边眉毛。“真的没事。”

“你尝试了一个瓶子。老天啊Chief。是你逼着我发誓不再犯的，你自己却去做了。这算什么呢？”

Blair真真切切地脸红了，Jim觉得这是个好兆头。Blair对任何不公都异常敏感，因此可以通过这种敏感带来的内疚来影响他。Blair在夜晚的寂静中大声吞了一口口水，然后对Jim悲伤地笑了起来。“对不起，”他重复道。

“你会和我谈谈吗？”

“明天好吗？”

Jim俯视着Blair。他的脸色恢复了，体温也上来了，没有肉眼可见的身体不适。Jim撇了撇嘴，终于说道：“你答应我再也不这样做吗？”

“行。”

“不行，我要你说给我听。”

Blair回头看他，然后打了个呵欠，把两人都惊到了。“我保证不先和你说过的话，不会尝试任何瓶子了。”

Jim知道这已经是他能得到的保证的极限了。他试图用那种傻乎乎的姿态传达那么多东西，结果有点把Blair吓到了。Jim站起来，往Blair房间的壁炉里补了根柴火。他背对着Blair，发现这样更容易开口。“好吧老弟，我们明天再聊，你今天就给我呆在床上睡觉。我不想你低温过低。”

“谢谢你，Jim。”

Jim没有再去看Blair，回到了自己的床上。透过窗户，可以看到雪下得很大，不眠之夜令人沉迷。

  

* * *

 

第一次见到她是在一个毒窝里。小小的个子，衣着破烂，肤色那么黑，以至于他以为她可能是拉丁人或是黑人。她的头发往后梳成一个油腻的马尾，手中紧抓着一个缺一条胳膊的破烂塑料娃娃。

他在她面前跪下，放低到她的高度。“我叫Blair，”他轻声说，“你叫什么名字？”

“Sally，”她坚定地说，伸出手来和Blair握手。她没比他的腰高多少，第二天他发现她有着纤细的金红色头发和白色的皮肤。“你是警察吗？”

“是的，我是警察。你妈妈呢？”她耸了耸肩，摆弄着只剩一条手臂的洋娃娃。“你爸爸呢？”

“我不知道，好吗？”当她盯着他看时，他意识到她的眼睛是非常浅的蓝色。“我妈妈和她朋友Joanie一起走了，不过Joanie生病了，她的女朋友来带走了我。我只是在等我妈妈回来找我。然后我们会住在漂亮的房子里，超大的房子，我会有个更好的娃娃。”

Blair点点头，然后小心翼翼地伸出手来，不想吓着她。“跟我来好吗，Sally？你可以洗个澡，换点新衣服，吃些东西。”

她观察了他好几秒，如此年幼的身躯，目光却惊人地成熟。然后她说：“儿童服务啊。”他吃不准自己是不是听对了，但是她拿起他的手，带他走出了那个可怕的地方。“他们华夫饼做得可好吃了。”

  

* * *

 

“你生我气了？”Blair在第二天两人做早餐的时候问道。

“大概有一点吧。”Jim盯着看燃气灶上煎锅里的黄油熔化。感谢上帝赐予人类液化气。如果停电了，他们仍可以烧水做饭。

“大概有很多？”

“也没啦。”他一边打蛋做炒蛋，一边看着Blair，“我该很生气吗？”Blair耸耸肩。Jim停止了搅拌，把手覆在Blair手上，“Blair？”

两人站在厨房里，炉火把他们映成浅粉红色。外头正在下暴雪，云层下压，似乎遮住了树顶。最后Blair说：“我去试过了，对不起。感觉不太好。”

“你试了哪个？”

“‘力量’。”

“老天啊，Sandburg。”Jim把锅倾斜起来，让熔化的黄油均匀地遍布锅底。 “你是我认识的最勇敢的人，为什么还要尝试那个呢？”

Blair大笑了起来，干燥沙哑的笑声，使得Jim关闭了瓦斯，将锅放到后方的炉子上。他从Blair的手里抽走碗和搅拌器，把他带到沙发上。“跟我谈谈，搭档。”

Jim盯着Blair，想知道如何才能让这个世上最喋喋不休的家伙开口，然后笑了一下：“好吧，那就别跟我谈了。”

Blair给了他上臂一下。“用上逆反心理学啦，Ellison？”

他们相视而笑，Jim感到了被人了解的温暖。Blair的笑容有点发颤，Jim开始全心地担心起他的朋友。

“到底是什么，Blair？”他低声问，“发生了什么？”

Blair低头盯着光可鉴人的木地板，一个脚趾来回搓来搓去。Jim听到他的心跳加快了一点点，觉得他可能有点轻微发烧。Blair叹了口气。“只是——工作上的事儿。”长时间的沉默，Jim没有去打破。Jim记起了自己之前的噩梦：他和Blair在一栋陌生的房子里，Blair突然消失了。没有多想，他伸出手，触摸了Blair的脸，爱抚他宽阔的颧骨和饱满的下巴。

终于，Blair继续说道：“你警告过我的，记得吗？那次我们去钓鱼的时候？你说这份工作会改变我。”Blair又叹了口气，非常低声地说，“如果我不喜欢自己变成的样子呢？”

Jim没有回答。在军队和执法部门这些年待下来，他已经变成了自己不喜欢的人，所以这是可能发生的。但在Jim看来，Blair似乎总是对自己的身体和自我有着相当稳固的认识。Jim为自己的搭档感到非常自豪——他的智慧、所受的教育、丰富的经历、他的才华。还有他的同情心。Blair是个好警察，和Jim当年那个暴躁警棍的混蛋过去完全相反。

他先是想说：我喜欢你，但马上意识到这样会把Blair的注意力从他的恐惧上转移开来。于是他集结力量，用自己最可靠的表达方式，把一只手覆在Blair放在沙发上的手上，大拇指缓缓地在Blair的手背上摩挲。他感到Blair的肌肉放松了些，然后用另一只手抚上了Blair的脸，终于问道：“你觉得自己哪些方面在改变？”

Blair大大地耸了耸肩，几乎像是颤抖一样，好像有人踩过了他的坟头。 “我也不知道。”他静静地说。

“你知道的。”Jim坐得更近，伸出双手搂着Blair，Blair偎入他的怀抱，仿佛回到了家，也伸出双臂环抱Jim，双手在Jim背后握到一起。再也不要放手了，Jim想着，把脸枕在Blair的鬓角。

“是的，我知道。”

Jim没有放开Blair，他知道这样更容易交谈。

“那天店里的那个小姑娘，让我想起了Sally。”

Jim抱紧Blair，记起了那个下午。街上、人行道上和Blair的身上、头发里、指甲缝中的血迹。一个孩子不论因何种原因、以何种方式夭折都已经够糟了，但是被一个根本不该握方向盘的醉鬼撞死……那个醉鬼因懊悔而哭泣，然而为时已晚，太晚了。Sally的养母在恐惧和痛失所爱的痛苦中哭喊的时候，Blair一直抱着Sally支离破碎的躯体。

“啊，Chief，”Jim低声说着，咽下自己的那份悲伤，他知道不然的话Blair会把注意力转向他的痛苦。他紧紧抱着Blair，听着他艰难的呼吸。“难过是正常的。那个事故太可怕了，让人无法忍受的糟糕。”他再次吞咽了下，“我不想让你再次看到那种场面。”

“可是我得看！”Blair推开Jim走开去，透过玻璃门死死盯着外面的纯白世界。外头看起来像张反色的底片：没有黑色、灰色或彩色，只有堆积的白色团块，和从惨白天空中缓慢又宁静地下坠着的雪花。“我必须目睹。我是个警察。这是我现在的身份。这是我现在的工作。”

“所以你才尝试了‘力量’。”没有回答，只有轻轻的点头。“Chief，别呆在窗边，你要冻坏了。”Blair没有动作，Jim揽着他的肩膀，温柔地把他带回沙发，然后在壁炉前面跪下，往里添了更多柴火，把木材推到合适的位置。等它们开始燃着了，他掸了掸手，坐到Blair旁边。

Blair死盯着炉火，就像火焰中有他要的答案一样。Jim注视着他，看着他脸上的血色慢慢恢复，眼周和嘴边的线条逐渐淡去。终于Blair抬起头来，有点局促。“没关系的，”Jim再度说道，“你害怕自己将会目睹那么多那种场面，会变得熟视无睹。你怕自己会完全关闭情感、变成行尸走肉。”Shit，Jim想，我就不能说更好点吗。但Blair微笑着点了点头。

“你害怕自己会变得像我一样。”

“不，Jim，完全不是你说的这样。我很 _钦佩_ 你。”Blair出声抗议，但Jim举起一只手叫停。

“好吧，你这样说我很高兴，但你最清楚我有时候能多混蛋了。有多少次，我叫你别掺和我的情绪？某种程度上你是不该硬掺和进来。但是Blair，”Jim在沙发上挪了挪位置，好让自己正面对着Blair。“你 _知道_ 我欠你太多。是你，你让我稳定下来。是你让我不会——怎么说好——让我不会受到那些操蛋事情的影响。

“而且你从一开始就这样做了。你是个 _伟大_ 的警察，Blair，你还是个好人，我很 _钦佩_ 你。”

Jim注视着Blair，努力说服他相信自己，同时却又为自己话中的激情感到战栗。 “你不需要更多的力量，”他柔声补充道，“你他妈这会儿就要憋死我了。”Jim摇摇头，自己说得真是颠三倒四。他再次伸出手，靠近Blair，把他拉过来搂在一起。触摸不会被误解。言语可能被曲解，但是触摸绝不会被曲解成别的意思。

Blair沉沉地靠在Jim胸前，把头枕在Jim的肩上。两人沉默坐了差不多一分钟，然后Blair说：“早餐要做不好了。”声音因为埋在Jim的身体里听上去闷闷的。

“早餐再等一下也没关系的，Blair，”Jim上身往后靠一点，好让Blair能看着他，“我们回去以后，你得去看个心理医生。别否认，Chief。我也曾像你这样。如果你想的话，我可以和你一起去，但不管如何你得去。”

Blair抽了下鼻子，点点头。“好吧，大概是需要去一下。”

Jim又把他拉回怀抱。“没有大概。”他们安静地坐着，安全地呆在对方的臂弯里，看着炉火。

“Naomi的飞机飞不进来了吧。”

“就算她能降落，我们今天也出不去大门，”Jim说，“你能给她打个电话吗？”

Blair跳了起来，显然恢复了，现如今真的有掩饰的话，Jim是能看出来的。“我来打打看，你去把早餐做完吧。”

“遵命，长官。”Jim抓住Blair的肩膀，Blair给了他一个天使的微笑。两人对视了几秒钟，然后Jim有点尴尬地打发他去找Naomi在陶斯的电话号码。

Jim凝视着窗外，他们真被大雪困住了。冰雪围城。想到和Blair一起被困住，他都能微笑起来。如果被困一个冬天的话，Simon会气炸的。厨房柜台上有个收音机，他打开来，搜到了一个新闻台。

“Naomi怎么说？”Jim看到Blair回来时面带微笑。

“你没听我们的对话吗？你知道你可以随便听的啦。她的航班取消了，飞机飞不进小瀑布城。”

Jim指了指收音机：“风暴应该今晚就过去了。如果铲雪车能开上来的话，我们可能明天就出得去了。我会打电话给云雾山警局来问一下。”

Blair开始给刚才那碗鸡蛋加调料：“这一路铲过来可真够呛的。”

“我们可以自己清一条到主路的出路，然后也许可以靠轮胎防滑链开出去。但除非把雪铲掉，否则我们永远回不来了。”

“真好奇这边一般每年下多少雪？初冬就下成这样感觉真多啊。”

“是的，广播里说这场暴雪很反常，1888年以来初冬最大的一场雪了。”

“酷。”

“不是酷，是冷。”

  

* * *

 

趁Jim像猛犬巡地盘一样出去巡视的时间，Blair打扫了厨房，并考虑继续写文章。不知怎的，这想法不太有吸引力。看起来比较吸引人的是坐在火炉前的沙发上，一手咖啡一手书。要是Jim坐在沙发的另一端就更好了。

于是他又煮了一壶咖啡，然后在自己卧室的书柜里找了本Charles de Lint的小说。他回到厨房时，Jim刚回到后门廊，正跺着脚，一边把肩上的雪花掸掉。

“你出去干什么哪？”Blair迅速把Jim身后的玻璃门关上。

“想呼吸些新鲜空气。擦，冻死我了，估计能有零下十度。”Jim揉了揉鼻子，“我鼻子要冻僵了。”

Blair大笑道：“你把靴子脱了。”然后坐到沙发上，用从自己床上带过来的毯子把自己裹起来，“你可以分享我的毯子哟。”他用诱惑的语调提出建议，让Jim也笑了起来。

“要咖啡吗？”

“今天看样子是那种急需咖啡的日子”。

Jim审视着Blair，Blair感到自己在这位友人坚定的凝视下开始脸红。

“好吧我知道接下来的展开了：在壁炉前悠闲一整天，读读书，睡睡觉。”

Blair对Jim微笑，真心希望Jim来陪着自己，但是又有点害羞，不愿直说。Jim揉了揉Blair的头发，Blair矮身躲过，做了个鬼脸。

“等我去拿本书。”

Blair窝起来，听着Jim穿过屋子，火焰在壁炉里发出声响，树枝轻轻拍打窗户。和Jim谈过之后，他确实感觉好了一些。但他知道，只有时间才能带走他抱着Sally的躯体时感到的痛苦，只有经验才能平息他的恐惧。

Jim突然越过沙发背跳过来，落在垫子上，把Blair吓了一跳。他笑嘻嘻的，一只手里拿着他那本破破烂烂的Jack Kerouac便携版。他把Blair的双脚从毯子下面捞出来，拉到自己怀里，然后将自己的双脚塞到毯子下面，再次把Blair惊到了。Jim、大块头Jim Ellison居然真的窝进了沙发里，Blair不禁笑了，Jim也回以深情的笑容，他温暖的手放在Blair的左脚踝上。

“嗨。”Jim柔声说。

“嗨。”

“我们困在这里了，至少今天出不去了。你还好吧？”

“当然好。有什么理由不好呢？”

Jim注视着Blair。Blair能够感觉到自己在Jim的注视下脸红了起来。他们早前的谈话、冰雪世界的相对寂静、伴随而来的与日常生活在实体和情感上的远离、他们的孤立状态以及对大雪封城的认知，这一切都使得他们此刻的关系比Blair记得的任何时刻都更加亲密。与在卡车或loft里、或者在他Rainier的老办公室里，或者露营的时候相比，此刻他感到自己与Jim更为亲密地联结在了一起。

Blair觉得Jim的注视也让这种亲密感更强烈了，他能感到自己的注意力完全放在了Jim一个人身上，他的朋友，他的伴侣。丝毫没有多想，他突然问道：“你在想什么？”

Jim对他笑了起来，舒缓而性感，显然非常愉快。“我希望你像我一样对自己感到满足。”

“像你对我一样对我自己满足？还是像你对你一样对我自己满足？”

Jim看起来居然有些淘气。他捏了捏Blair的小脚趾，“都是。”

Blair大笑了起来，尽管他觉得自己快要落泪了。“我不懂自己到底是怎么了。”他有点透不过气来。

“我懂，”Jim说着，把书放下，靠近了凝视着Blair。“过来。”他伸出胳膊搂住Blair的肩膀，把他拉近。Blair乖乖地蹭过来，两人把毯子在身上裹好，四只脚顶在壁炉边上。“我来给你讲个故事。”

“讲个故事，”Blair呆呆地复述。

“嗯，我希望你听我说。想当年，我是一个年轻的军人，比我们第一次见面时你的岁数还要小。我被派遣到世界的某个我不该承认自己去过的地方，去完成一个我不该承认自己做过的任务。”

“秘密行动。”

“也许吧，不过这不重要。重要的是我那时是多么年轻、多么孤独、多么害怕。但是我有任务要完成，我完成了。那事儿结束后，当我身处安全的地方，每次想起那事我都会吐出来。所以我就酗酒，喝到断片，喝到呕吐。两天里轻了五磅，”他补充道，”那时我还相当瘦的。反正，当时我也不明白自己是怎么了。就好像一扇窗户打开了，通向世界的某个部分，我之前不光不知道它存在，我甚至不想知道它存在。而那个窗户开了就关不上了。”

“你怎么办的？”

Jim耸耸肩：“喝到烂醉。找神父忏悔。”然后他脸红了，从眼角瞥了Blair一眼，“还，呃，找人上我。”他停下来，咽了下口水，声音大得连正张着嘴巴瞪着他的Blair都能听到。Blair闭上嘴，努力让自己不要表现得太过震惊。

“这其中哪个方法有用吗？”

Jim再次耸了耸肩。“都起了那么一点作用吧，大概。但是没有哪个是真正有用的。我自我封闭了。剩下的部分你差不多都了解了，Chief。没有什么能真正把我叫醒。当然，除了Incacha。后来还有你。”

这会儿Jim的脸是真的红得厉害了，Blair几乎可以感觉到他皮肤冒着热气。“我帮上忙了？”他不敢置信地低声问。

“Oh，拜托啦，Sandburg。你知道的。你见识过我那时候是怎么样个混蛋。你还写下来了呢：基于恐惧的反应。你是早期Jim Ellison学专家。”

Jim再次转过去面对Blair，手轻轻地摩挲Blair的手臂。“你必须建立联系，Blair。绝不能失去那个联系。你帮了我。我会，那啥，如果你让我来帮你的话，我会很荣幸的。”

Blair盯着他看，“怎么帮？”但是Jim没有回答，只是对他笑了起来，Blair觉得自己的脸也开始红了。Jim拉近他，他的头枕在Jim肩上，看着炉火，任由思绪飘远。终于，Blair开口说：“见效了。”与其说听到，不如说他感觉到了Jim的笑意。

Blair靠着Jim打起了瞌睡，感到又安全、又有人照顾。当他醒来的时候，Jim正注视着炉火，已经烧得差不多了，变成了柔和的光芒。“我想试试‘亲人’。”Blair说。

Jim点了点头。“好的，我知道。”他们又坐了几分钟，Blair感到多年来难得的放松。然后他们站起来，来到阅览室，Jim的胳膊仍搂着Blair。

“亲人”装在紫罗兰色的瓶子里，瓶塞是一只锡质的探出的手。Jim小心地把瓶子递给Blair，好像对其中的液体心怀畏惧一样。Blair席地而坐，Jim也跟着屈腿坐到他身边。

“你也想一起？”

“你别想把我丢下，”Jim嘴上说着，却在微笑。Blair点了点头，打开了瓶子，将瓶塞递到Jim面前先让他闻了下，接着自己也闻了。他把瓶塞塞回去，把瓶子放下，然后握住了Jim的手。这时他已经觉得自己身上好像增加了重量一样，如此沉重而迟缓。他看到Jim的表情放松下来，所有的紧张感都像水流一样流逝了。Blair闭上了双眼。

他正躺在床上，在loft里，不过是躺在楼上，Jim的床上。只是他现在知道那张床也属于他了。他伸直双腿，又弯曲起来，抬头望着雨点击打天窗。他听见一声闷响，回头看到Jim蹬掉了鞋子，正在脱衣服。他掀起床单，Jim钻了进来，微笑着。

“Hey，”Jim耳语着，弯下身吻了Blair，Blair高兴地迎向他，Jim的嘴唇温暖湿润，Blair很熟悉，从未如此熟悉过别人。“我回来迟了，对不起。”嘴唇分开时，Jim轻声道。

Blair只是说“欢迎回家”，然后撑起身再次吻了Jim，Jim的手抚上了他的身体，带着熟悉和坚定触摸他，催促他靠得更近，唤醒他的欲望，纾解他，让他知道自己被爱着、被珍惜着。

Blair感到眼中涌上了泪水，但他只是伸出双臂环上Jim的脖子，更加激情地吻他，身体紧贴着Jim起伏，然后不出所料地感受到了顶在自己大腿上的硬度。他开始贴着Jim的身体摇摆。Jim低低的呻吟消失在Blair的口中，他颤抖着滚到仰卧的位置，把Blair拉到自己上方。

“我多么渴望你。”Jim在Blair的耳边呢喃，然后舔舐起他的耳廓，啮咬他的耳垂。Blair在愉悦中喊出了声，跨坐到Jim的身上，开始在他身上柔和地耸动。“求你了，Blair。”Jim猛地抽气，Blair睁开眼睛，发现自己的脸因幸福而泪湿。在这借住的家的冰冷的阅览室里，Blair抓紧了Jim的手。

“Oh，老天，Chief，”Jim耳语着把Blair拉到怀里，正如他们刚才在共同看到的幻景里那样。“我多么渴望你。请让我照顾你，不只是现在，不只是到你开心起来为止，而是一直到永远。”

“我不知道自己在做什么。”Blair喃喃地说，将更多的体重放到Jim身上。

“没事的。我们会弄清楚的，我们总能弄清楚。”

让Blair快乐但并不惊讶的是，Jim双手抱住他的肩膀，将他拉了起来，亲吻了他。吻落在唇上。一个随意、快乐、充满暗示的吻。谁会想到 James Ellison这么一丝不苟的人会吻得如此乱七八糟？Blair好好地回吻了他，双腿环到Jim的腰上，心想：一不做，二不休。

不读书了，Blair晕乎乎地想，我们亲上一整天吧。

他们恍恍惚惚地回到暖和多了的厨房，一起躺在白色大沙发上，羞涩地探索彼此的身体。“这么说来，我们是亲人了。”Blair咕哝道，Jim摩挲着他的屁股，再次让触摸代替他回答。但我需要言语啊，Blair想。虽然Jim的手摸在身上的感觉那么美好，我还是需要言语。

好像读懂了Blair的所想，Jim喃喃道：“亲人。可是我们怎么会是亲人呢？”他亲吻Blair的脸颊和耳朵，然后又亲回嘴唇。“我爱你的嘴巴。”他柔声地说，Blair觉得自己脸红了。

他们又亲吻了很久，斜依在沙发上，Blair跨坐在Jim的腿上。Blair终于开口说道：“当我们看到那个、那个幻景什么的时候，我们是在，呃，”他的脸红加深了，“我们是在床上。”

Jim对他笑了：“啪啪啪地像兔子。”

“你才啪啪啪地像兔子。我特么可是啪啪啪地像金刚。”

Jim爆笑了起来。“那我成了Fay Wray了？”

“你看着不怎么像Fay呢。”

Jim挑起眉毛：“你坐在我的腿上，我们亲来亲去，我们梦想着，呃，梦想着不知道那啥。管它呢。你不觉得那有点儿想入Fay Fay吗？”

“闭嘴，吻我。成为我的亲人吧。”

“我们怎么可能是亲人呢？”

“苍天啊，”Blair叹了口气，把手放在Jim的脸颊两边，捧着亲吻，“亲人的意思是，通过血缘或婚姻相联。”

Jim盯着他看，两张脸就相距几英寸，然后突然间他的脸红得堪比Blair了。“Oh。”

“Oh。”Blair又开始亲他，轻轻地吻在唇上，直到他张开口，然后吻变得更激烈，吸吮他的舌头，嘴唇先是压在Jim的唇上、脸颊上、下巴上，然后再度回到唇上。

突然，Jim将他推到仰卧位置，Blair双腿自觉缠上了Jim的腰。Jim定定地看着他的眼睛，说：“妈的我想要你。”

Blair有点透不过气来，“行啊。”

Jim坐起来，开始剥Blair的衣服，脱掉他的鞋子，拉开牛仔裤的拉链，衬衫的扣子也不解开，直接从头上脱掉。几秒钟内Blair就赤身裸体地躺在沙发上，因期待而颤抖。Jim掠夺性的笑容激起他的欲望，又让他感到害怕。他伸出一只手抚过Jim的胸口，然后开始解他的衬衫，把它从Jim的肩头扯下来。

但是Jim抖落了Blair的手，任自己的衬衫穿一半脱一半地挂在身上。他沿着沙发爬过来一点，开始嗅Blair的胯部。“嗨，好痒的！”没有回答，除了Jim开始舔舐轻咬Blair的大腿内侧、睾丸和后方柔嫩的皮肤。Blair放纵地张大双腿，感到自己的臀部在耸动。Jim把手放在Blair的阴毛上轻轻拉扯，用手指梳理，一边继续嗅着、舔舐着。

终于他舔到了Blair阴茎的根部。Blair呻吟着，试图将自己顶向Jim，但是Jim牢牢地抓住了他的腰，不让他挪动。Jim低头开始舔吮Blair的顶端。“Oh shit，”Blair咕哝着，Jim将他吞进去，但是不够深，怎么深都不够。但是Blair开始往Jim口中挺入，即使看着自己被吞吐，仍是不敢相信这 _是_ Jim的嘴。

他们躺在沙发上，笨手笨脚，有点不适。Blair因激情和兴奋而颤抖，Jim谨慎而热情，两人都很害羞。Blair把手放在Jim的头上，胯部起伏了起来，寻求更多的感官刺激和联结，再多点，再多点，再多点。

两人像舞者一样变换体位，Jim翻身仰面躺着，Blair支撑自己来到Jim上方，以求能更深入Jim的嘴巴和咽喉。Jim用手按摩他的大腿和睾丸。所有的感官刺激淹没了Blair，他一心只能想着下一次挺进，再下一次，直到他僵硬了一下，然后迎来了高潮。Jim吞下了他的精液。即使在高潮的眩晕中，Blair仍能感到Jim的咽喉和嘴巴在为他服务。他因快感而眩晕，又有一点尴尬。

终于，他往后坐起，轻伏在Jim的胸前，低头看着他的脸。Jim挑起眉毛，Blair笑了起来。“还真是不一样。”

“但是舒服吗？”

Blair往下滑一点，直到与Jim面对面。“Oh，yeah，”他低声回答，亲吻他，有点因Jim口中的味道而震惊。一边亲吻，他一只手往下滑去，拉开Jim的蓝色牛仔裤，牢牢抓住了他的阴茎。Jim的呻吟消失在Blair的口中，现在轮到他抽插扭动起伏了，Blair享受他的每一个动作和每一刻时光，直到Jim释放到他的手中和自己的肚子上。Blair伏到Jim的身上休息，完全不在意这片凌乱。Jim是个块头很大的家伙，他可以承受Blair的体重一会儿。

当Blair醒来时，沙发上只有他一个，毯子仔细地塞在身周。Jim正在厨房的桌旁喝咖啡，读着Kerouac的书。Blair从沙发后面偷看他，Jim微笑着抬头看过来。Blair爱上了一个他爱了多年的男人。

“把你的小屁股挪过来，”他极尽诱惑地提议，Jim放下杯子和书，一边解皱巴巴衬衫的扣子，一边径直向他走过来。他在Blair面前坐下，笑容还挂在脸上。

那个晚上，下弦月透过没有窗帘的窗户在室内洒下银光，他们第一次睡在同一张床上，做爱，小心如处子，激情如成人，甜蜜如两个深陷爱恋的人。

  

* * *

 

Jim坐在闷热的小礼拜堂中，聆听着熟悉的玫瑰经的韵律，一位有着明显爱尔兰口音和轻微咬舌的神父负责主持。Jim和Blair坐在教堂最后面，Sally的养母Maeve Gallgher拥抱了Blair，感谢他俩的到来。

Jim一边摩挲着母亲留下的光滑、清凉的黑玉念珠，一边背诵像自己名字一样熟悉的经文。Blair静静地站着，双手合拢，正在观察，是的，但他显然也沉浸在了同样的肃穆中。Blair向Jim承认自己从没参加过玫瑰经祈祷，但他想参加Sally的。

Jim知道，Sally的死亡让Blair很难接受。他仍能真切地回忆起那时的情景，Blair跪在肮脏的路面上，医护人员从他怀中移走Sally的尸体。他笨拙地整理小姑娘破碎的蓝裙子，像是为了维护她的尊严。Blair的T恤衫满是血污，震惊的面容格外苍白。Jim相信有些场面是我们不该目睹的；或者不如说是，他相信不该让别人看到。他平静地接受世界向他展示的任何恐怖面，几乎好像这是他应得的一样，好像他不知为何对此负有责任。Blair经常温和地向Jim指出他这种行为的不合理性，但即使他在理智上同意Blair，在情感上他却从小被训练成会预期——

预期什么？恐怖？流血？暴力？他的家庭生活从未沾染过明显的暴力。他的父亲不曾殴打过他，也不曾让他挨饿，或是将他关进衣柜里。他只是让Jim的心灵冻结了，将他葬入沉默和无声的愤怒里。

但是有些事情是不该让 _Blair_ 看到的。这是其中之一。Jim像哀悼一个孩子的夭折一样，哀悼Blair又失去了一份纯真。

Jim咽了下口水，试图想象失去孩子的感受，他的声音突然因悲伤变得哽咽。他能感到身侧Blair的温暖存在感，再次意识到Blair是他生命中怎样的一份馈赠。他不自觉地向他靠近，直到他们的手臂和肩膀相碰触。Blair瞥了他一眼，Jim看到了友人眼中泪水的微光。

Jim静静地站着，念着玫瑰经，想知道如何才能帮到自己的搭档。

  

* * *

 

第二天早上Blair醒来，感觉身上有些部位有点疼，有点晕乎，但对自己和Jim深感满足。他再次爬到Jim身上，回忆起昨晚呆在那里是多么的舒服，但是Jim动作更快，而且这会儿空间更有余裕，轻易就把他翻了个仰面朝天，他在床上摆布着Blair，二头肌和三角肌凸起。

“先吃早饭，”Jim坚定地说，蹭了蹭Blair浓密的胡子，然后从床上跳起来，“你去刮刮胡子，好吗？”

Blair若有所思地摸摸下巴：“我在考虑留个胡子。”

“太晚了，Sandburg，不是没给过你机会。”Jim套上汗衫，然后走进Blair的房间，拿了干净的拳击短裤和T恤衫回来。“吃早饭。”

“遵命，长官。”

“Ooh，这我喜欢。”他挑眉对着Blair咧嘴笑了，“你敢在床上讲讲看，瞧瞧会发生什么。”

“我 _就在_ 床上哦。”

于是Jim跳回床上，又开始摆布他，显然很享受两人新发展出的肉体关系。他把Blair的双腿分开，扛到肩上，然后抓住了他的胯部，把他拉过来靠到大腿上。Blair大笑着摇头，不过没有挣扎。被触摸、胡闹，感觉太好了。等了太久了。

但Jim的肚子叫了起来，然后Blair的也叫了，所以他们只得离开凌乱的床。尽管Blair起初拒绝好好穿衣，只是裹了件蓝色旧袍子就要往厨房跑。“有什么必要穿衣服嘛？”他一边往腰上束腰带，一边故意对Jim发问。

“好让我帮你脱衣服呀。”Jim淫笑道，Blair回以淫笑，不过还是回房换上了蓝色牛仔裤和好几层衬衫。但是他们的兴趣已经完全被咖啡俘获，所以仅仅是满足于倚着对方，研究大雪如何掩盖了后院和阳台。今天早晨风不大，但是昨晚积聚了巨大的雪量，雪面几乎和阳台平齐了。

  

* * *

 

早餐后，Blair再次做了打扫，Jim出去巡视。回来时他喘着粗气，脸颊因寒冷而发红，他说：“今天会放晴。”

“你哨兵的感觉告诉你的？”

“哨兵的感觉和我在西边看到的蓝天告诉我的。给你妈打个电话吧，如果飞机飞得进小瀑布城，我们明天可以去接她。”Blair一边折叠刚用好的洗碗巾，一边暗自微笑。

“怎么了？怎么了？”

Blair耸耸肩：“说不好，只是听到你叫我打电话给我妈，让我觉得很有意思。”

Jim抓过洗碗巾去抽Blair的屁股，每次Blair都蹦跶着险险避开，洗碗巾敲在别处雷声大雨点小。“放下武器。”他举起双手发话，像在安抚一个疯狂的杀手。

“打电话给你母亲，我说不定就放下了。”Blair再度闪开一次毛巾攻击，跑去给Naomi打电话，留Jim去清理他自己带进屋的雪水，然后在卧室里生起火。

Naomi还是她跳脱自我的样子，因Blair的暴雪故事而大笑，又拿陶斯的温暖气候和他开玩笑。Blair将电话紧紧压在耳朵上，衷心希望她回来。他今天心里轻松多了，很想和她分享他与Jim的新关系。但不是通过电话讲。

“明天。”她答应了，隔着电话线送了个吻过来，让他笑得更开心了。

“明天见，妈妈，”他表示同意，依依不舍地挂了电话。当他回来的时候，Jim已经不在厨房里，所以他漫步走过长长的走廊，来到他们的卧室，好奇今天会有什么新发现。

  

* * *

 

Jim跪在卧室的壁炉前，闻到了Blair的气息，一种混合了两人味道的香气，丰富而令人眩晕。“你在这儿干什么呢？”Blair倚着通向Jim房间的门问道。门粉刷成了深红的赭石色，衬得Blair的蓝眼睛非常明亮。

“做准备”。

“准备什么？”

Jim只是回头看着Blair，于是Blair微笑着闭上了嘴。

“过来。”

“我才没那么随便。”

“Yeah，就有。过来嘛。”Blair凝视着他，伊特鲁里亚人典型的唇边还带着隐约的微笑。然后他用肩在门上一顶，缓步走向Jim，Jim不禁微笑着转身站起，掸了掸手上的灰，然后让双手从Blair的腰间滑落，停在他的胯部。

他们对视了一会儿。Blair的手臂仍然交叉在胸前。Jim轻轻地摇了摇他，他放松下来，将手松开，放到Jim的手上，然后靠上前递上了一个吻。

Jim看到Blair的嘴唇开启，头微倾，双眼闭着。他以为自己会迷失在这个时刻里，魂飞天外到天长地久。他低下头用长吻迎接Blair，始于温柔，除了嘴唇的摩挲没有更多，然后慢慢地这个吻拥有了更多更多的内容。

他把Blair拉近，轻推让他双腿分开，Blair发出一声叹息呻吟，浅浅的呼气让Jim的心倾覆，他觉得自己硬了。他贴紧Blair，让他感觉到自己对Jim做了什么，于是又听到了一个小小的声音。他带着Blair往床方向后退，Blair没有异议，坐下的时候也没有停止亲吻。Jim跟着他俯下身，爬上床，双膝跪在Blair胯部两侧，带着自己所有的急切，认真地与Blair亲吻。

吻移到了Blair的脖颈上，Jim将重心更多地移到左手，好腾出右手拢在Blair的肩上，先是温柔坚定地揉捏，然后抚摸过Blair的胸前，蜻蜓点水地先触摸左边，然后是右边的乳头，然后再次揉捏他的胯部。他的手隔着牛仔裤坚定地抚摸Blair的阴茎，Blair再次发出那个声音，Jim感到他开始耸动。他的手继续往下，到达Blair的腿间，Blair分开双腿让他的手滑入，轻轻触摸他的阴囊。Blair呻吟着，好像处于痛苦之中，往Jim的手上压去。

Jim叹息着睁开眼睛。他的手继续通过粗糙的牛仔布温柔地探索，他能感到Blair的阴茎胀大了。Blair挪动了下，寻找更好的摩擦位置，轻轻呻吟着把臀部往Jim的手掌上推压。

“我快到顶了吗？”他说得颠三倒四，Jim笑了起来，但没有停止抚摸。 “Jiiiiim。”

“Chief，你这样叫我名字的话，能把我从死亡中召唤回来。”

“你说你被干过。”

Jim顿了一下，有点惊讶，然后又开始抚摸他。

“你想干我？”

“不知道，我没想好。”他把头靠在Jim胸前，大腿分得更开。Jim的手在颤抖，然后慢慢地沿着屁股的曲线下潜。Blair贴着Jim摇晃，Jim闭上双眼专注于感官刺激，他的阴茎因之前的情事还微微生疼，但没到没法体验快感的程度，在蓝色牛仔裤的束缚下膨胀，感觉非常好。

Jim得到了Blair的默许，开始像前一天在沙发上那样给Blair脱衣服，Blair往后躺下，有点脸红。“你喜欢这样，”Jim告诉他，“喜欢我脱你的衣服。”

Blair脸红更甚，羞涩地对他微笑着，抬起双臂好让Jim把最后一件T恤脱掉。Jim觉得自己的心脏要在胸腔中炸开了，他感到自己被温柔、欲望和爱意淹没。

  

* * *

 

当Blair全裸后，Jim带着他一起坐起来。他凝视Blair双眼的时候，面上的表情几乎可以称为严肃。他一只手留在Blair下身，手指非常接近入口。Blair试着扭动了下，想要更多。他想要抽插，被抽插。他想要——他不知道自己想要什么。他重重地坐在Jim的手掌上，压着Jim犹豫的手指起伏摇摆。压力几乎让他感到疼痛，但他还是想要更多。

Jim在喘息，使劲咽下口水。“进展太快了，”他低声说，但Blair只是更加后仰，他在Jim的脸上看到了同样的渴望，同样的需求。Blair感到自己几乎疯狂了，这与他之前的任何经验都完全不同。随着每次向后摇摆，他都感觉到自己在身体和情感上更加放松，向Jim打开。他想将Jim吸入身体，吸入Jim的力量和柔韧。

“我需要这样，”他喃喃道，但是Jim开始后退，因顾虑而皱眉。Blair盯着他看，有点沮丧，自己也有点顾虑，然后从Jim身上爬了下来，下了床。

“你要去哪儿？”Jim在身后叫他，但是他只是快步走过长长的走廊，穿过厨房进入屋子的老旧部分，然后走进了阅览室。他从书柜上小心翼翼地拿起了“色欲”，然后回到了卧室。“Oh，no，”Jim说，挺直了上身，“别用那个，”但是为时已晚：Blair一条腿环在Jim身上，坐下来，同时拔掉了瓶塞，将塞子在两人之间挥动了下。然后他塞上瓶子，把它放到床头柜上，动作越来越缓慢。

他们身处别的地方，Blair不认识这里。一个白色的大房间，也许是酒店房间，看着非常昂贵。长长的白色窗帘垂在落地窗前，一阵和风将它们送入房间。大海的声音涌入室内，薄纱似的空气闻起来湿润、微咸，带着轻微的鱼腥味。

他们躺在床上，清爽的白色床单拉在一边，白色的棉质被单散落在床边毛茸茸的白色地毯上。Blair在Jim怀里，背靠Jim的胸口，Jim右脚覆在他的右大腿上。他心不在焉地注意到他和Jim的手臂都晒得黝黑，好像他们在海滩上共度了一周似的。他留了短短的胡须，有点痒。

Jim深深地埋在他体内，缓缓地、缓缓地摇摆。他低头，想看看他们结合的位置，然后伸手探过去，摸到Jim埋入他体内的位置。他感到的后庭被充满，但没有不舒服；更多是放松，和摩擦的压力。不仅是性，更是抚慰，既是充盈又是满足。他们一起来回动作，细小而微妙。他自己已经射过，精液在他的腹部干燥。他感到平和，好像世上只存在这个时刻，轻微的汗意，轻微的睡意，在彼此的怀抱中起伏，似乎世上只有他们两个人达到了如此的圆满。

Jim拉Blair拉到离自己更近，他的胸膛宽阔光滑，温暖汗湿地紧贴着Blair的后背。他们忽然进入了另一种律动，向上的动作，Jim喘息着往他体内强硬推进，一次又一次，他将Blair的双肩抱地更紧，轻轻地呻吟着。Blair倾斜胯部，更多地接纳Jim，欢迎他的入侵和结合。然后，Jim向前倒下，全部体重压在Blair身上。

 

他们手臂交缠，再次躺在了云山农庄的卧室里，微笑着，有点尴尬。“Wow，”Jim说，Blair把头靠在Jim的肩膀上。真的是Wow，他想。所以说，是那样的。 “Hey，”Jim轻轻地摇晃他。“跟我说话，你还好吗？”

Blair再次往后靠，好直视Jim的双眼。“从没这么好过，”他向他保证，“可能也永远不会再有了。”

“别这么说，不要乌鸦嘴。”

“迷信？”

“有些事情上，我们有前科的。”

“也是。”两人相视而笑，然后Blair充满暗示地挑起了眉毛。Jim抚摸着他的下身，更大胆地用手指进一步探索。Blair又扭动了下，享受地呻吟起来。

“那么多想做的事情，时间却那么少。”Blair低声道，Jim又笑了起来。

Blair倾身过来，用吻赶走Jim的大笑。当感到Jim的胯部有节奏地贴着他的胯部顶起时，一阵愉悦期待的颤抖从他身体中穿过。但他只是说：“感恩节到了，对吧？”

“感恩节快乐。”Blair这么说的时候，Jim正在亲吻他。Blair沉溺到快感中去。

“这是我最喜欢的一个感恩节”。

“就算没有火鸡？”

“别用这种笑话挖坑给自己跳哦。”Jim一边亲吻他的脸颊和耳朵一边建议。

Blair一动不动地躺在床上，思考着这一切与他其他所有经验相差何其之远。如此放松。好像他知道两人还有很多、很多的时间，并且有权做任何他们想做的事情。体内Jim手指的按压告诉他Jim也表示同意。他闭上眼睛。

“嗨，寂静田野的孩子，”Jim向他潮湿的耳朵里低语，使得Blair一阵颤抖，“我需要你告诉我：你准备好了吗？”

Blair听到了隐含的问题和顾虑。他在Jim的咽喉上落下亲吻，然后往后仰身。“我可以的，”他保证。

“只要？”

Blair耸耸肩：“只要，只要。我就可以。”他又吻了Jim。只要给予足够的吻，足够的抚摸，足够的时间，他应该可以。今天是感恩节，是感恩的时候了。“你呢？”

“Mm，Oh，Yeah，Yeah。”Jim从Blair的下巴一路向上亲到嘴唇，温柔地用舌头按压促使Blair的双唇为他开启。Blair的嘴唇几乎麻木了，Jim尝起来有牙膏和咖啡的味道，非常温暖。Blair把双腿分开更宽，和Jim的腿相缠绕。

“你打算什么时候才脱衣服？”Blair在亲吻之间问道。

Jim往后靠了些看着他，脸上露出了惊呆的笑容。

“什么？你以为你逃得过去吗？”Jim的轻微脸红让Blair知道自己说对了。Oh，Jim，他一边想，一边折腾那负隅顽抗的拉链。是谁让你那样怀疑自己。但他什么也没说。他用双手表达，因为比起Blair能说得出的任何耳语，Jim Ellison更能理解触摸。

所以当Jim开口说话，Blair倍感惊讶，他明白这是Jim给他的礼物，专为他定制的礼物。“你真漂亮，”Jim在耳畔低语，抚摸着他，凝视他，亲吻，舔舐，吸吮他，“第一天见到你的时候，我就觉得你引人注目。那两个女孩认为你很可爱，她们没有说你是傻瓜。是我骗了你，对不起，但是那时候我已经有点点嫉妒了。”他亲吻Blair的肩膀，嗅了他的腋下。“我能闻到你的气味。就算在黑暗里，百步之外我也能认出你。你的这个气味——不是洗发水或除臭剂，只是你。我从来没有告诉过你，对不起，但我认为这可能是基因里的，因为Naomi也有，一点点，有些不一样，但绝对是种Sandburg的气味。”他再次呼吸，让Blair有点痒痒，惹得他大笑起来，于是Blair伸出胳膊搂住Jim的肩膀，把他拉过去印上了另一个吻。

“我爱你，”Jim说道。这句话停止了所有的交谈，或者至少是换成了另一种两人都很流利的语言，这个交流持续了很长、很长时间。慢慢地，Jim的衣服落下来，四散在床上。他们缓缓地躺下，从不停止接吻。Blair知道自己准备好了，完全准备好了，他把手放在Jim的胸前，稍稍向后倾了一点。Jim睁开双眼，有点困惑。“我想要，我想要我们看到过的，在那个白色的房间里。”

Jim摇摇头，眉头之间出现了一个小皱痕。“Blair，”他开口说道，但是Blair用亲吻让他闭嘴。

“我想要那个，我们那时做过的事。求你了，Jim。为我做那个。”

Jim盯着他几秒钟，然后故意将手从Blair的胯部沿着臀部滑到下面，轻轻抚摸他的阴囊。Blair张开双腿，这一次当Jim的手指触到他的肛门时，他猛地倒抽了一口气。“Yes，”他低声说，感到有点害怕，他的阴茎开始萎靡了。他将双腿分开更多。

Jim再次开始在床上摆布他，让他仰天躺着，膝盖弯曲，脚跟往后推。Blair感到自己又脸红了，他完全打开了身体。这简直跟多年前他第一次和女孩发生关系一样糟糕，又尴尬又笨拙。然后Jim在他的大腿间躺下，开始舔舐触摸他，这种感觉熟悉些了。Blair开始放松，陷入感官刺激之中，感到自己正在耸动、前前后后地摇摆。Jim的舌头进入了他，他震惊地高喊出声，然后听到了Jim的呻吟。

随着Jim的舌头在后庭中引起的感官刺激，Blair感到愈发眩晕，他的身体下压，想要更多。当他第一次感受到Jim的手指，他停下来，因震惊而双眼圆睁。然后，他慢慢地向后移动，将全部注意力放在温暖的扩张上。当他的身体开始随着Jim的手指起伏时，他明白自己想要什么了。

“等我一下，”Jim低声道，亲吻了他，然后下了床，几乎立刻就返回了， Blair突然闻到了苹果味。他抬起头，看到Jim把乳液倒在手心里，把手指弄湿。Blair躺回床上，试图不要紧张，把自己交到Jim手中。他再次感到Jim小心地探入他的身体，这次因乳液而变得容易些了。

他咯咯笑起来：“我希望自己是你的 _眼_ 珠（译者：apple和apple of your _eye_ 的双关）。”Jim也笑了起来。然后他们变得很安静，很认真。他们正在做爱，需要集中一切注意力和精力。

“我现在要试了，Blair，如果你想要的话，”Jim轻声说，Blair闭上眼睛点了点头。

“我们不是必须这样——”

“必须，我们必须。就像在梦里那样，或是幻景，管它叫什么。”Blair的一条腿缠上Jim的腰，试图将自己的身体推向他，然后Jim开始向他体内挺进。

Blair立即知道这是个错误，他的身体构造不适合这种连接方式。他觉得自己被凿穿、破裂、侵入了。但他又想起了梦中的感受，于是他强迫自己放松肌肉放松，呼吸，想象自己的身体打开来，向Jim打开。他喃喃道，“一种神秘的联系”，想起了大乘佛教如何说到身体、声音和心灵的秘密。宇宙是个呼吸着的巨大身体，他想着，长长地呼气，我是宇宙的一部分，我与宇宙是一体，我与Jim是一体，他再次呼气。

“Blair。”

他睁开眼睛，看到Jim非常担忧地俯身摩挲他的头发。

“求你了，”他耳语道，“我太需要这个了。”Jim缓缓点头，然后把Blair的双腿盘到自己腰部，将他的臀部挪近自己的大腿，就像他们早些时候胡闹时那样。然后，他开始再次向前推进，深入内部，一边小心观察Blair。“你的全部，”Blair无声地说，知道哨兵能听得到，“我想要你的全部。”Jim把手放在Blair的臀部下，抬起来。Blair能看到他的二头肌隆起，脸色变红。Jim他将Blair轻轻地抬到自己身上，然后俯到Blair身上。

Blair觉得Jim看起来不怎么舒服，但他已说不出话来。他全部的注意力都从Jim身上转移回来，集中到自己已经完全被Jim占据的那几平方英寸的身体上。他们已经成为一体的念头压倒了他。他真切地记得自己第一次低头看到自己没入一个女人的身体的时刻，记得自己尽管怀着渴望还是被吓坏了，好像永远找不回自己一样。

他又体会到当年的感觉：他永远找不回自己了。他觉得自己会以某种方式永远作为Jim的一部分，Jim也会是他的一部分。一场神秘的婚姻，他想着，然后再次记起了佛教的教义。但是接着他听到Jim的呻吟，痛苦的声音，感觉到他开始冲刺。“我控制不住，Blair，”Jim哭了，“对不起。”然后Jim陷入了自己的迷乱中。Blair可以看到Jim的双眼失神。Blair的肌肉收紧，他咬住了嘴唇，抓住Jim的手臂，握紧，Jim向着他体内挺进、挺进、挺进，伴随着每个动作都发出呻吟。有点疼，但不厉害，Blair强迫自己放松，呼吸着感受，然后突然间他感到好像有电流从Jim直接通到了自己身上，他大叫“Yes！” Jim的手反复揉搓着他，他知道自己胯部明天一定会有瘀伤了。然后，Jim僵了一下，随着一声大喊，达到了高潮。

Jim睁开眼睛，注视了Blair几秒，然后笑了起来。“老天，”他笨拙地俯身亲吻Blair，舔舐他的嘴唇。

Jim进入的时候，Blair感受到让人愉悦的灼热，温暖又忙乱。现在Jim没在拉扯他，让他更加放松了。第一次，他感到了行禁忌之事的兴奋，感到了有权做某些隐秘事情的兴奋。以如此黑暗私密的方式占有并被占有的兴奋。他的阴茎开始觉醒，然后Jim触摸了他。

Blair感到禁忌的战栗更加强烈了——他的友人居然会以这种方式碰触他。他移动了下，感到Jim仍然在自己体内，深埋在后庭中。他记起了那个幻景。Jim后退了一点，以便更舒适地躬身伏在Blair身上，并再次开始吻他，一只手支撑自己，另一只手摩挲Blair的阴茎，然后转动揉捏他的睾丸。Blair听到自己气喘吁吁，挣扎着迎向高潮。他想要在Jim仍然和他相联时达到高潮，他需要这样，他想要从里到外地感受Jim，他想要更多，他想要那种纽带。然后Jim把舌头探入了Blair的耳朵，耳语道：“下一次，你来干我。耶稣上帝啊，我想要你干我。”Blair在快感中大喊，精液喷射到朋友的手上和胸口。

Blair睁开眼睛的时候，Jim正跪在他身旁，充满柔情和担忧地注视着他。他躺到Blair旁边，伸手搂着他。“你一团糟了，”他亲了亲Blair的脸颊。“感觉怎么样？”

Blair疲倦地地看着他，试图想出个机智的回答，但他能说的只是“爱河里。我感觉陷在爱河里”。Jim微笑着和Blair蹭蹭脸。“我陷在爱河里。”Blair嘟哝着睡着了，他梦见自己依偎在Jim身边，度过夏日的白天和冬季的长夜。

  

* * *

 

那天下午Jim和Blair踩上还在滴水的雪松木阳台的时候，天空已经完全放晴了。Jim看着Blair站在栏杆附近，向老果园眺望。他的心跳有点快，但也许只是因为冷冽的空气。他呼出的气息变成了小小的云朵，也许除了Jim，没有任何人能看见。

过了一会儿，Blair转过头，笑得几乎有点害羞。“你也来？”Jim点了点头，开始下楼，一边把积雪从扶手上刷下来，努力不要滑跤。他听到Blair紧跟在身后，于是突然停步，Blair撞上了他，几乎踩上了他的脚跟。“嗨！”

Jim扭过头对着Blair微笑，这会儿他俩高度一样了。Blair伸手搂住Jim的脖子吻他，亲他的嘴巴、耳朵和脖颈，在这冰冷的下午，他的呼吸温暖湿润。他们就这样走下楼梯，两人仅仅相隔一步。Jim觉得这是他们之间多年关系的相当贴切的象征。

他们终于踏上了湿透的草地。虽然温度接近冰点，积雪在午后阳光的冲击下仍然融化地相当迅速。Blair的胳膊从Jim的颈部挪到腰部，他们一路跌跌撞撞地滑过结冰的草坪，来到穿过黑莓丛的鹿径。鹿径的宽度不够两人并行，所以Blair又落于Jim身后，熟悉的方式，却又有所不同，因为这一次他们保持着接触。Jim非常喜欢Blair的手停在自己身上的感觉，并意识到他还在微笑。

从牛仔裤和外套上把黏着的黑莓枝条拨开这样走了一路后，他们进入了果园，靴子下面的土壤松脆作响。湿透的枯叶黏在靴子上，像橙色和金色的秋日碎片，减轻了他们的脚步声。夕阳西下，冰面闪闪发光，折射出万道彩虹。

Jim又停下脚步，从树上摘下一个皱巴巴的小苹果，在戴着手套的掌心里搓了搓。它带着苹果和雪花的气味。这次，他让Blair咬第一口，Blair郑重地把手覆在Jim的手上，以便把苹果拿得更稳，然后咬了一口。甜美、清新，像遥远夏日的承诺。Jim看着Blair舔走下唇上的一滴苹果汁，然后弯腰吻了那两片唇瓣，品尝到苹果和Blair的味道，想要更多、更多。

他们在果园里亲吻了很长时间，小心翼翼地将苹果拿在两人之间，像对待一件珍宝。当他们停下来的时候，Jim喘不过气来。他冲动地把Blair揽入怀中，用尽全力抱紧他，心中为这一刻充满感激。Blair把苹果举到Jim的嘴边，他也咬了一口，确实可口。像Blair一样可口。

两人继续游荡，啃光了那个苹果，然后将果核扔开，留给将来小鹿来寻找。他们来到果园的边缘站定，那里杂草长得很高，树叶落光的橡树在风中颤抖。两人一起眺望远处，Jim放任自己的视力远眺、听力延展。他们孤单地像是地球上最后两个人。

最后，他转向这么多年来的伴侣：“我很高兴Naomi邀了我们来。”

Blair笑了：“你还觉得我只是不想让我的车多跑里程呢。”

Jim抵抗住想要轻拍他的冲动，仅仅是因为他实在不愿把胳膊从Blair的肩上移开，不过他还是温和地晃了晃Blair。“不是那个原因吗？”

“不是哦，老兄。我可把整件事情都计划好了。”

“诱惑行动。”

Blair脸红了一下，不过挑起了眉毛。

“你好多年前早就可以诱惑我了，Chief，为什么挑这里？为什么是现在？”但是Blair无法回答，Jim的话使他无语了。“什么？你居然不知道吗？”Blair摇摇头。Jim再次亲吻他，在Blair的臂弯中转了个角度，以便更好地面对他。“Oh，Chief。很久了。真的很久很久了。”

但Blair从来不会无语很久。“我是知道的。某个层面上，我是知道的。我想，”但是他停了一小会儿，直到Jim又轻轻晃了晃他，好像要把言语从他身体里晃出来。“我觉得我们相处得那么好，某个角度说来，我不求更多了。很长一段时间来，我都不求更多了。”

“但现在需要了？”

“你呢？”

于是，Jim意识到自己现在必须要说话了。他不是很擅长这个，往前探一点点去吻Blair、啃啃他的耳朵和下巴要容易得多，于是他也这么做了。但是放开后他还是回答了。“我也一样。我从来没有感到需要仓促行动。对我来说，我们一直处得那么好。我的意思是，有过那么些困难时期，我也承认，”Blair点了点头，Jim觉得他头点得有些太起劲了，“但是我们总是能挺过去。将来我们也一定能挺过去。我猜那时只是时候未到。”

“那些瓶子——”

“不，不，Blair，我不需要那些瓶子。”Blair再次挑起眉毛，怀疑地撇了撇嘴。“好吧，好吧，确实推动了事情发展。但是没有它们，我们最终也会发展到这一步的。”暂停了下后，他补充道：“你不觉得吗？”

Blair点了点头。“最终会的。说不定也用不了多久。我已经，已经……”

沉默在他们之间蔓延，但并非令人不舒服的那种。是的，Blair已经没事了。自从成为警察以来，他一直在情感上躲得远远的，但Jim对此早有预料。他不太喜欢这样，不过他明白是怎么回事。但现在Blair回来了。有变化，却又是同一个人。只是更多了。更Blair了。Jim想着，越Blair越好，一边不禁笑了。

“怎么了？”

Jim又轻轻地吻了他一下，“欢迎回来。”他低声道，然后看到Blair懂了。

Blair答应道：“我不会再那样了。”他的声音很真诚，Jim觉得他是认真的。他俩是会犯错，但绝不会重蹈覆辙。他简直等不及想知道他们的未来会是怎样。

他忽然间冲动地问：“你打算怎么和Naomi说？”

“就照实说呗，”Blair的语调就好像Jim问的是今年是哪一年一样，眼里带上了疑惑。“难道不该吗？”

“什么是事实呢？”

“什么是事实，”Blair的脸上再没有一丝疑虑。“回答得了这个，我就该得诺贝尔奖了。事实就是你爱上了我，你诱惑了我，你把我迷得神魂颠倒了。”

他们开始回头往玫瑰园走。“等等，你刚才说的是，这一切是 _我_ 精心策划的诱惑。”

“不是有来有往的吗？”

好吧，Jim承认，好一会儿不敢看Blair的眼睛，因为知道自己会被逮个正着。然后他从睫毛下面偷瞄Blair，于是两人都笑了起来。“要听真话？我想我俩都被诱惑了，被这个地方，被这场暴风雪。被我们彼此。”

“被彼此诱惑，”Blair附和道，“Yeah，诱惑还包括吃了这么多年的冷掉的比萨饼啦、蹲点监视啦、躲避子弹和对话啦，还有，还有爱情。”Jim听到他吞咽口水。

“Yeah，”他表示附议，把搂着Blair肩膀的手紧了紧，然后扭头吻了吻他的鬓角。“她能接受我们吗？”

他感到Blair耸了耸肩。“能吧。她爱你，我知道。”那是他们第一次承认这个。

“我的丈母娘，”Jim轻声说。Blair僵住了，突然转身瞪着Jim，嘴巴微微张开。

“啥？我说啥了？”

Blair笑了：“那William成了我的岳父大人吗？”他们又迈步走起来了。 “Steven算我的连襟？那Carolyn特么算我什么人哪？”

“Carolyn特么又算 _我_ 什么人呢？”

“可以问问你俩为什么没成吗？”

Jim耸耸肩：“不知道，Chief。就是哪里不对。只是她不是你。”他感觉Blair自鸣得意的微笑不光以声音的方式传达了过来。“你觉得我们以后还能回这儿来吗？也许度个假什么的？我还有没休的年假，不休就烂掉了。”

“我应该是没什么年假剩下了。”

“管它呢，让他们扣你工资好了。咱可是双收入家庭，负担得起。”

“老兄，你真是——你在干啥呢？”

“规划我们的未来。怎么了？”

Blair一直等到他们挤过了黑莓灌木丛，才转过去面对Jim，对着他温柔地微笑：“有什么改变吗？”

Jim再次耸了耸肩：“老实说，Chief，什么改变都没有”。他感到自己脸红了，搞不好已经在午后的阳光下红得闪闪发光。Blair把手放到Jim的肩膀上，凝视着他的眼睛。

“我爱你，Blair，我以前告诉过你的。你只是听不到，现在你听到了。我们早就是一家了。反正在我心里，早就是了。”

Blair继续盯着Jim，他自己一向表情丰富的面容这一次却难以读懂。但他的心跳平稳，呼吸正常，也没有散发出恐惧或是难受的气息。Jim几乎可以看到他正在处理这些信息，将它们与已知的信息、猜到的信息进行匹配。2+2，然后得出了数十个亿。他的眼光在Jim的脸上徘徊，好像在重新认识他的五官，又或是在寻找一个信号。Jim保持自己的表情平稳、平静，唇边有浅浅的微笑，皮肤仍因脸红而发热。

然后Blair的双手抚上他的肩膀，紧紧抓住，然后向上滑去，捧住Jim的脸。他深吸了一口气，吐出来，说：“我爱你。”

Jim小小地偏了下头，刚够亲上Blair左手的拇指。“我知道。”

又过了一小会儿，Blair的手从Jim的脸上滑落，转而把Jim的一只手抓到手中。“来吧，”他催促道。他们急急忙忙地往屋子跑，在光滑的草坪上滑跤、大笑，抓紧对方以保持平衡。一回到屋内，他们就踢了湿透的靴子，光穿着袜子跑回了卧室，Blair欢呼着跳上床，Jim把他挪到自己身上。面对面，他们热切地凝视着彼此，然后Blair吻了Jim。“你好呀，”Blair在亲吻间喃喃道。

“你好。”Jim低声回答。

 

* * *

 

 屋外，周围的桦树、橡木和枞树向屋子探出滴着雪水的树枝，它们的沙沙声像智慧和爱的耳语，像承诺守护的誓言。

  

* * *

 

归根结底，一切人际交往的纽带——不管是婚姻还是友谊——都是交流。

——奥斯卡·王尔德

 


End file.
